Turning Point
by RissaIzDeBomb
Summary: Taylor and Chad are going out now. All they do is argue and fight until one day something changes it all. Mostly Chaylor and Troyella but some other minor couples. Now complete!
1. Chapter 1

A/N- _Well this is my very first fan fic. I like the Chaylor pairing and lot and there is not many stories on them so I thought I would contribute some of my ideas to here. I hope you guys like the story. _

_She makes the hairs on the back of my neck stand up_

_Just one touch_

_And I erupt like a volcano and cover her with my love_

_Baby girl you make me say (ohh ohhh ohhhh)_

"Hello," Taylor answered her phone sleepily. 

"Hey baby, you sound like you just woke up or something," Chad laughed.

"I did!" Taylor said confused.

"Taylor do you know what time it is?" Chad asked.

Taylor looked at the clock and saw that it was 7:15. She was supposed to be at school in 15 minutes and she had no idea how she was going to take a shower, get dressed, do her hair, and get to school in 15 minutes.

"Oh shoot!" Taylor screamed, throwing all the covers off of her and getting up.

Chad laughed on the other side of the phone.

"Chad, I don't find a damn thing funny. I'm going to be late for school and Darbus is going to freaking kill me!" Taylor practically screamed.

"Calm down Taylor. You don't have to get mad at me it's not my fault you're late for school!" Chad yelled.

"I wasn't getting mad at you!" Taylor screamed.

"Then why the hell are you yelling like you're crazy or something?" Chad said in a not-so-nice way.

"Because you pissed me off Chad!" Taylor said still fuming.

"Look, I don't really feel like arguing with you." Chad said a little more calmly.

"Then don't." Taylor said in a more hushed tone.

"Well Taylor do you want a ride to school or not." Chad asked.

"Yeah." Taylor said finally calming down.

"Ok, I'll be there in 5 minutes okay."

"Yeah, alright bye Chad." Taylor said.

"Bye"

Taylor sighed and said to herself "Well another fight with Chad. I wonder how long our relationship will last."

"Gabi, I don't know what to do. I love Chad so much but I haven't got the nerve to tell him yet. It seems like I don't know what to say to him so all I do is get mad and start yelling at him. I think he is getting a little tired of it too. He seemed really annoyed and maybe even hurt a little too. I don't know what to do. How do I tell him I love him? Do I just come right out and say it? Do I write it? Do I…"

"Taylor!" Gabriella said cutting Taylor off. "You first of all just need to relax. If you love him you need to come right out and say that you love him."

"I'm scared to do it that way. What if he doesn't feel the way? What if I'm just some fling that he has with all the other cheerleaders?" Taylor said worried.

"If you were just a fling then he would have dumped you by now." Gabriella said.

"I hope so." Taylor added.

"You should see the way he looks at you. Sometimes in class he will just stop and stare at you." Gabriella said.

"Yeah," Taylor said while looking out the window, "Oh well I'll see you at school because Chad's outside waiting for me. Wish me good luck. I think I'm going to tell him in the car."

"Okay good luck Taylor." Gabriella said.

"Hey Taylor." Chad said as she got in.

"Hey baby," Taylor said and then surprised Chad with a kiss on the lips.

"Hey, what was that for? I thought you were mad at me." Chad said as he pulled out of her driveway.

"Oh yeah, I guess I got kind of worked up over nothing." Taylor said.

"Yeah, you kind of did." Chad said a little matter-of-factly.

"Well you didn't have to agree so quickly Chad. You aren't the best thing in the world you know." Taylor said annoyed.

Chad was really hurt at that comment. He loved Taylor more than anything else in the world, even more than basketball. He didn't know how to tell her. He sort of thought that she didn't even like him anymore yet alone love him.

"Whatever Taylor." Chad said trying to sound annoyed but sounding sadder.

Taylor looks at her watch and says, "Chad drive faster! We're going to be late!"

"Taylor! I'm supposed to run the car down in front of me! What the hell is wrong with you! To be so smart you sure do act like a dummy!" Chad raised his voice a little more than he meant to immediately wishing he could take back what he said.

Taylor was startled at his voice level. Sure, she had heard him yell before but not like this and especially not at her. What he said cut down deep into her heart. I mean yeah she did provoke it but she didn't think that he would say something like that. She felt the tears welling up in her eyes but she didn't want to cry in front of Chad. She wasn't going to give up the feud either. That was Taylor, she was as stubborn as a post.

"Yeah, well I'm not the lunkhead basketball player who barely gets by cheating off someone else's paper am I?" she said in a mean tone.

"Shut up!" Chad said.

"No! I won't shut up Chad. Why don't you make me shut up!" Taylor screamed.

"What if I punch you in your mouth will you shut up!" Chad screamed even louder.

This was the most mad Taylor had ever made him. He knew he really wouldn't punch her in her mouth but he just couldn't keep the words from coming from his mouth. He would never lay his hands a woman. His mother had taught him way better than that.

Taylor didn't know whether he would really hit her or not. She had seen him fight and didn't want to be the person on the other side of his fist. She was sadder than she was mad. This time she couldn't stop the tears from falling.

"C-Chad would you r-really punch me in m-my m-mouth." Taylor stuttered through sobs.

Chad looked over to her and saw that she was crying. He felt really bad about what he said. He would never want to hurt Taylor and yet he did just that.

"Taylor, I'm sorry about what I said. No, I would never hit you." Chad said apologetically.

"Chad, I'm sorry too. I'm sorry about blowing up on you ever chance I got. It's just that I have been keeping something really important from you." Taylor said while wiping away tears.

"Taylor are you okay?" Chad said very worried that she was going to tell him something bad.

"Yes, I'm fine I just wanted to tell you that I…………….. CRASH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

That is all you could hear from a mile away.

**A/N-**_I know this might be kind of short but it's just the first chapter. Can you guys please review? I would really appreciate it. I will post a chapter after every 5 reviews. I know that's how some people do it on here. Ideas are welcome and constructive criticism please. _


	2. Chapter 2

A/N- _Thanks for all the great reviews guys. I'm glad everyone likes the story. I was thinking about starting another one too. So I guess be on the lookout. Well here's the next chapter. _   
CRASH!!!!!!!!!!!! A car slammed into the passenger side of Chad's car. Chad banged his head on the steering wheel. He rubbed his forehead and looked on his hand and saw the blood from his head. He looked over at Taylor. She was leaning forward sort of to the left side. Blood was running down her face as a piece of glass had cut a gush into her head. Chad was horrified. He was scared to even look at her. So he called 911. 911 Operator: 911 what is your emergency? 

_Chad: My girlfriend and me were just in a car accident!_

_Operator: Is everyone in the car okay?_

_Chad: No my girlfriend is unconscious and not breathing1 Can you please send someone to help us! I don't want her to die! _

_Operator: Okay, where is your location and what are the names and ages of everyone in the car?_

_Chad: We are at Route 66 going South and my name is Chad Danforth and I'm 16 years old my girlfriend's name is Taylor McKessie and she is 16 too. _

_Operator: We are sending one right now. Don't move her any just let her stay the way she is._

Chad: Okay! 

Chad couldn't do anymore but pray and wait for the police and paramedics to get there. He prayed:

_Dear Lord I know that I don't pray very often and my mom says that I should. This I think is a really good time. I would like to ask that you don't let anything happen to Taylor because I really love her. She is my first true love and I have never loved a girl like I love her. I haven't even gotten to tell her that yet. So please Lord don't take her away from me so soon. She is so young and too young to die. _

Troy and Gabriella were in homeroom and Gabriella was really starting to worry because it wasn't like Taylor to miss any days like this. She didn't say anything about being sick or about going anywhere. Gabriella pulled out her phone and decided to text Troy.

_Gabriella: did you notice that Chad and Taylor both aren't here_

_Troy: yea so maybe they want to play hooky _

Gabriella: that's not like Taylor at all 

_Troy: she's with Chad_

_Gabriella: yea I kno_

_Troy: so y r u worrying_

_Gabriella: do u think Chad did something to her_

_Troy: no he would never do anything to hurt her_

_Gabriella: but they have been getting into a lot of fights lately_

_Troy: speaking of that wat is Taylor's problem_

_Gabriella: she loves him_

_Troy: it sure doesn't seem like it_

_Gabriella: that's just Taylor's way of handling things she wants to tell him she loves him but she gets choked up and just yells at him_

_Troy: I don't understand y he just doesn't tell her the truth_

_Gabriella: what truth_

_Troy: that he loves her too_

_Gabriella: they r in love omg that is so cute_

_Troy: I member when we first fell in love_

_Gabriella: it was so romantic u took me on a date_

_Troy: exactly maybe that's what Chad did with Taylor_

_Gabriella: maybe ur right_

_Troy: so promise me u'll stop worrying about it_

_Gabriella: okay I promise Troy _

_Troy: okay good Gabi_

_Gabriella: but I'm calling her at lunch to get all the juicy details_

_Troy: bye Gabi I have to get back to Darbus lesson _

_Gabriella: ok bye troysie_

Back at the hospital Chad was getting treated for his cut on his head. He was all bandaged up and everything. When they let him go all he wanted to do was see Taylor. He found out what room she was in and he tried to go see her but the nurse told him that he couldn't and she was still getting treated. He went to the waiting room and saw his parents and Taylor's talking.

"Oh my goodness are you okay Chad?" Mrs. Danforth (Jane) said.

"Yeah mom I'm fine." Chad said.

"Chad you scared me half the death. Your father would be here but he couldn't get off work." Jane said.

"Um yeah, Chad we're glad you're okay." Mrs. McKessie (Pam) said with a gleam of disappointment in her eyes.

"What exactly happened?" Mr. McKessie (Charles) said.

"Well, we were on our way to school because I had picked Taylor up because she was late for school. We were just driving along and then a car slammed into us." Chad said holding back tears.

"I think it was a drunk driver who ran a red light." Jane said.

"What happened to him?" Chad asked.

"He was killed instantly." Jane said.

"Good." Chad said loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Chad! I have taught you better than that." Jane said.

"Mr. And Mrs. McKessie. I am sorry about what happened. I really want to see Taylor. How is she?" Chad asked.

Pam started bawling her eyes out immediately. Chad sensed something was wrong. He just stood there while Charles comforted Pam. Chad was so pissed at the man that could possibly had killed Taylor. He was glad he was dead because if he wasn't Chad was sure he would kill him himself.

It was lunchtime at East High School and Gabriella was eating lunch with Zeke, Sharpay, Ryan, Shantel, Kelsi, Jason, and Troy. She decided to call Taylor to get the details. She dialed the number but all she got was her voicemail. She got a little worried but she thought that maybe she was busy so she told Troy to try calling Chad. So that's just what he did.

Everyone at the table listened while Troy carried on a conversation and his voice went from happy to sad. Gabriella was starting to get worried when Troy asked, "Is everyone okay?"

Troy hung up soon and he said to everyone "Taylor and Chad were in a accident. Chad is okay but Taylor is in the hospital and Chad doesn't know the extremes of her condition." Everyone went from smiling to crying. Troy was holding onto Gabriella as she cried. Sharpay had tears running down her eyes while Zeke hugged her. Kelsi was just staring into space while Jason had tears in his eyes. Ryan got up and walked out the room leaving Shantel crying.

"Hi, I'm doctor Phillip Davis and I'm treating Taylor McKessie."

"How is she doing doctor?" asked Jane.

"Well um there is some good news and some bad news."

"Just please tell us how she's doing." Chad said as his mother ran her hands through his curly Afro.

"Okay, well um she's alive. But….

_**A/N- Well I thought I would leave it with a cliffy. Well you know the drill. Review please and I'll post a new chapter for every 5 reviews I get. So tell me if you like it and if you don't like it then you don't have to say anything or you can give some constructive criticism. Chaylor fans please keep reading and don't give up all hope on Taylor. **_


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N-_ _Thanks for all the great reviews guys again. Sorry I haven't updated in a while but I was kind of busy with school stuff. We sort of had test every day of the week in every subject. But now I'm back with my next chapter to Turning Point. _

"But what?" Charles asked.

"Is my baby okay?" Pam asked while Jane was hugging her hard while worrying herself.

"Taylor was in a really bad accident," the doctor started.

"Well, duh we know that already." Chad said angrily.

"Chad, watch yourself. There's no need for you to be disrespectful. This doctor may be the very one who saves Taylor's life. Now don't go smart mouthing off." Jane scolded Chad.

"Um… anyway the impact of the other car shattered the glass. Therefore she has minor cuts on her forehead, chest, and thighs. We have stopped the bleeding and she is bandaged up. The seatbelt cut into her chest and stomach. Those are bandaged too. Taylor was very lucky. That car was going fast when it hit her. She could have been killed." The doctor paused to let everything sink in.

"So, can you finish please? Is she going to be okay?" Chad wasn't taking all of it in too well. If could feel the tears in his eyes. He tried to be strong because he didn't want his mom or Mrs. McKessie to see him crying.

"Her right side is bruised pretty badly. Even when we release her she still might have some pains for a couple weeks or months. She hit her head on the dashboard causing a severe concussion. She is in coma of right now. There is nothing more that we can do. It is all in her. She has to want to live to make it through this"

Chad couldn't take it anymore. As soon as he heard that he ran out of the hospital as fast as he could. He sat out in front of the hospital just crying. He couldn't stop the tears from coming. He felt it was his fault that this was happening to her. I mean he was driving the car and maybe if he hadn't yelled at her he could of watched out more and never got hit. That was racing through his head. Chad put his head down in his knees and for the first time in a long time he started to cry. He really didn't care who saw him either.

"Chad," he heard a worried voice say.

Chad looked up to see Gabriella, Troy, Zeke, Kelsi, Jason, Sharpay, Ryan, and Shantel all staring down on him as he cried.

"Chad, is Taylor okay why are you crying?" Troy said.

"Please don't tell me that she is dead." Said Shantel and Sharpay at the same time.

Chad stood up and said, "She might as well be dead!"

"Why do you say that Troy?" Gabriella said with the tears running down her face. Ryan hugged her.

"She's in a coma." Chad finally got out before breaking down again as Troy grabbed him so he would collapse on the ground.

Chad walked into Taylor's room not knowing what to expect. As soon as he walked in and got a look at her he walked right back out to catch his breath. Then he went back in and sat in the chair beside her. He cringed at the sight of her bandaged. She had a black eye and plenty of bruises on her face. It looked like someone had punched and kicked her in the face like a thousand times. He rubbed his hands through her hair as he talked to her gently.

"Hey Tay-Tay," he started "um… I'm sorry about everything that has happened. This is my entire fault. I should have watched the road more and then maybe I would have seen it coming. When you wake up I hope that you're not mad at me. I just want to let you know that I love you so much. I wish you could have known this before all of this happened. I guess it doesn't even matter anymore because you'll probably hate me anyway. If you loved me like I love you then maybe we wouldn't always be fighting. Even if you never love me I will always have love for you baby girl. I just want you to hang in as long as you can for me. Please Tay hang in there. I don't want to let you go." He finished before leaving and walking out.

"Chad, sweetie you should go home and get some sleep. This has been a crazy day for you." Jane said.

"I know Mom I will but I just want to be with Taylor."

"Taylor will be fine tonight. Honey please just come home tonight. I don't want you trying to come home late at night and have something happening to you."

"Mom! Please I want to stay with Taylor."

"No Chad your father is home making dinner that will be ready by the time we get there. You sister Madison is worried sick about you too."

"Fine Mom I'll come but I just want Taylor to be okay."

"I know you do, I know you do. Don't worry baby she'll be just fine okay." Jane said as she held her son. She hadn't seen Chad like this since Troy was in the hospital in the 8th grade. "He must really love this girl." Jane thought.

**Later on that night**

Freakymathgirl75: Gabriella Freakycallbackboy75: Troy 

Curlyafroman65: Chad

Curlyafroman65: anyone on 

Freakycallbackboy13: yea I'm here

Freakymathgirl75: and me too

Freakymathgirl75: so u could sleep huh Chad

Curlyafroman65: nope wat r u guys doing up

Freakycallbackboy75: well Gabriella was so worked up about Tay that I couldn't sleep for worrying about Gabi having a panic attack or something

Curlyafroman65: u guys worry too much

Freakycallbackboy75: oh like u aren't worrying bout Tay

Curlyafroman65: well of course I am she's half dead in a coma and it's all my fault

Freakycallbackboy75: no it's not don't even think like that it was the drivers fault

Curlyafroman65: I know but I keep thinking if maybe I hadn't been arguing with her then maybe I could have paid more attention to the road

Freakycallbackboy75: Chad she was arguing with u too she picked the fight

Curlyafroman65: yeah but I made her cry

Freakymathgirl75: u made her cry

Freakycallbackbo75: Gabi where were u

Freakymathgirl75: well I fell asleep for a minute but then I woke up and saw what Mr. I made Taylor cry wrote so wat did u do Chad y did u wat was it about did u break her heart

Curlyafroman65: No at least I hope I didn't break her heart

Freakycallbackboy75: well dude spill wat happened

Curlyafroman65: well she was all paranoid like drive faster and I was like well I can't run the car down and I sort of called her a dummy then she insulted my intelligence and I told her to shut up and she said make me shut up and I said maybe if u punch u in the mouth will u shut up and then she started crying

Freakymathgirl75: Chad!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! R u crazy!!!!!!!!!!!!! How could u say that to her!!!!!!!!!!! Did u hit her!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I swear I will kill u if u did!!!!!!!!!!!

Freakycallbackboy75: whoa Gabi calm down

Freakymathgirl75: well Chad is that it or did u hit her?

Curlyafroman65: No of course I didn't hit her but she just kept yelling at me and I love her so much and I was so pissed off and I didn't know wat to say and it was just something that came out before I even thought about it

Freakymathgirl75: well I don't know if she got the chance to tell u but she loves u too but don't tell her I told u

Curlyafroman65: she does?

Freakymathgirl75: yes she does very much sometimes she will just talk to me sleep talking about u. she didn't know how to tell it and it was her own way by yelling at u to deal wit it

Curlyafroman65: shit!!!!!!!!! I really wish I knew

Freakycallbackboy75: well my mom came in and is making me get off so bye Chad love u Gabi

Freakymathgirl75: love u to Troy

Curlyafroman65: peace man

Freakycallbackboy75 has signed off

Freakymathgirl75: well I have to go too I'll talk to u later

Curlyafroman65: bye Gabi

Freakymathgirl75 has signed off

Curlyafroman65 has signed off

Troy and Gabriella on their way to school the next morning 

"Hey Troy could you take my by the hospital. I have to give Taylor something?" Gabriella asked Troy.

"Yeah sure. What do you have to give her?" Troy asked.

"Well I was going to take her, her laptop that I had borrowed from her on Sunday night." She answered.

"What happened to yours?"

"I dropped it in the water." Gabriella said quietly.

"You dropped it in the water. How do you drop it in the water? What water?" Troy asked confused.

"The toilet water." Gabriella said even more quietly.

"I don't even want to know Gabi." Troy said shaking his head and then putting his focus back on driving.

"Hey Troy." Gabriella said again.

"Yeah Gabi."

"I'm kind of worried about Chad."

"Yeah me too. I talked to him this morning and he seemed like really sad." Troy said in a very serious tone.

"I know I really hope that Taylor is okay. She had finally found true love. I just want her to be happy."

"It would suck for her to die now." Troy said.

"Troy don't think like that. You are making me worry now. You know it's not good when I worry." Gabriella said.

"I'm sorry Gabi, I want Taylor to be okay just as much as you do."

"I know but I seriously hope she's okay because she is pretty banged up."

"Yeah, but when you think about it then only major thing is the concussion and coma. Other than that she has some pretty bad bruises but she'll live." Troy said trying to cheer Gabriella up.

"Well here we are. I'll be five minutes okay."

"I'll be waiting for you."

**Homeroom Mrs. Darbus Chad and Troy text **_Chad **Troy**_

_**Hey buddy how r u holding up**_

_I don't know I keep thinking something bad is gon happen_

_**I'm sure she will be just fine**_

_I know but it's killing me_

_**Maybe you should go see her today**_

_Yeah I want to spend every second I can with Taylor_

_**Taylor changed you**_

_What do u mean_

_**Well last year at this time if u had a girl that was in the hospital you'd forget about her and get another girl to hit**_

_I was not like that_

_**Yes u were**_

_No not really_

_**You had sex with a different girl every night**_

_Are u calling me a man hoe_

_**No I'm just saying that you are a better person since you've been with Taylor**_

_Yeah but sometimes I think about dumping her or cheating on her_

_**Are you serious man**_

_Yeah well that was maybe a couple weeks ago I wouldn't do anything like that not of course_

_**But why would you a couple weeks ago**_

_Well because Taylor is a good girl and we never really did anything_

_**Anything like what**_

_Like how far have you and Gabi gone_

_**Well we haven't gone all the way but maybe a little foreplay like fingering or something**_

_Yeah well the furthest me and Taylor have ever gone was like making out she won't even let me touch her if I have my hands on her waist if I even move my hand a little she will slap it away and we are boyfriend and girlfriend for crying out loud_

_**I think that she is maybe scared **_

_Yeah she's definitely sensitive to that kind of thing_

_**Give it time she'll come around**_

_Yeah oh shit here comes Darbus I'll see you later_

_**Peace man **_

**Lunch Time**

The gang is all sitting at a table together. There is one empty seat by Chad where Taylor usually sits at. Nobody was saying a word and every few seconds they would take a glance at the empty seat. Chad finally broke the silence and said, "So um… how are you couples doing?"

That was their usual conversation. They would mostly complain or brag about school and then discuss the different issues among their relationships.

"Well me and Gabi are doing great. Isn't that right Gabi," Troy said giving her a kiss.

"Oh get a room," Sharpay says.

"We don't say anything when we see you and Zeke practically having sex up against the locker." Troy shoots back.

"Troy do not go there." Zeke says sending Troy a glare.

"Anyway, Troy and I are doing just fine, now what about you and Sharpay. Are their any secrets you want to spill? Anything you did in the dark that maybe you want to share?" Gabriella asks mysteriously.

"Well… we went out to dinner on Friday night and I got home kind of late and he gave me a good night kiss. Then I was trying to get into the house when I tripped and fell over a step. That's pretty much the only thing that was done in the dark." Sharpay says.

"Oh so that was that loud bump I heard. I thought Dad was sleep walking and fell again." Ryan said chuckling to himself.

"Shut up Ryan." Sharpay snapped at him.

"No you shut up Sharpay!" Ryan said standing up and raising his voice.

When he did that just about everybody in the cafeteria turned around and stared at him like he was a ghost or something. "It doesn't work like that when Sharpay does it." Ryan says sitting down embarrassed.

"That's because you can't do the things I can do." Sharpay says mocking him.

"Ryan, why don't you tell them our big news?" Shantel says nudging Ryan on the arm.

"Ooh what big news." Gabriella says in a girly voice.

"Well Shantel and I are now officially girlfriend and boyfriend." Ryan said proudly.

"Yup, that's right, we are the newest couple here at East High and about to be the hottest couple too." Shantel adds.

"You know she's probably right too. I mean she's head cheerleader. She will have some drama to deal with." Troy says smiling. Thinking about what a hard time him and Gabriella had when they first came out.

"So Kelsi. What's up with you and Jason?" Sharpay asks. "I see you're all quiet over there."

"Nothing, we are just friends. If that's what you meant," Kelsi said blushing.

"That's exactly what I meant. You know you like him. Why don't you just go after him?" Sharpay says.

"Sharpay. I told you we are only friends and nothing more. I don't like him as more than a friend and he doesn't like me that way either!" Kelsi says storming off.

"Man what's gotten into her?" Zeke asks.

"That little thing called love." Shantel says smiling.

Gabriella looks over and notices that Chad is looking really depressed and he has barely touched his food. "Aw Chad don't worry Taylor will be okay."

"Yeah man. She's going to fight through for you. Taylor doesn't give up that easily. She loves you too and love holds a stronger bond than anything else." Ryan says in a really sensitive voice.

Everyone looks at him including Chad with a funny look on his or her face.

"What it was in a magazine." Ryan says walking away with Shantel right behind him.

"I heard that you and Tay weren't doing too good." Zeke says.

"Yeah, it was argument after argument." Chad replies.

"What were they about?" Sharpay asks.

"Damn, did she tell you guys anything?" Chad asks.

"Yeah but she never really mentions anything about you and her arguing. It's always Chad's so perfect. I'm so happy to be with Chad. Chad is this Chad is that, but never anything bad. I thought you guys had the perfect relationship despite your differences." Sharpay says.

"Well that was totally wrong. We argued every time we talked to each other." Chad says.

"Oh, well I'm really sorry about that." Sharpay says looking down at her new pink stilettos.

"Yeah, I was thinking that maybe we could all go see her. Maybe give her some words of encouragement to help her wake up from the coma." Chad said.

"Actually, Ryan and Shantel and Zeke and I have made some reservations at a very fancy restaurant for a double date. We won't be able to make it." Sharpay says quietly.

"That's okay. Troy and Gabi and Kels and Jas will be there." Chad says with a smile on his face.

"Well… we sort of have to rehearse for the spring musical today after school so Troy, Jason, and Kelsi can't come either." Gabriella says feeling really bad to the fact that she can't be there for her best friend.

"What is Jason doing?" Chad asks.

"He's helping Kelsi out with something." Troy chimes in.

"Fine whatever guys. If you don't want to go see Taylor then fuck you all." With that Chad storms off to his locker.

**After school at Chad's house**

_Chad, _Chad's mom

_Mom I was calling to tell you that I am on my way to the hospital to see Tay_

How are you getting there sweetie? 

_I am going to take the bus of course since my car is totaled_

Um… no you're not.

_Mom why not? I have to see Taylor! Taylor needs me! Do you want her to die! You don't even care about her mom!_

That's exactly why not. You need some rest. You are freaking out and going crazy over nothing. I'll tell you. If you get some rest then tomorrow I'll drive you up there to see her

_No moms please! I need to go today! She co-could die between right now and tomorrow at this time! Please let me go!_

Taylor will be just fine during that time now get some rest like I said and that's final 

_But-_

No buts at all okay Chad I don't want an argument 

_Fine mom whatever just ruin my laugh and kill Tay_

I love you too honey! 

With that he hung up the phone and went to his room. His sister Madison was of course playing with her little dollies under his bed. He didn't even make her get out. He just plopped on the bed laid there. He could get to sleep. He stayed that way for the rest of the night too.

**A/N- This took me a little bit longer to write. I hope everyone likes it. I'm excepting flames I had writers block a little too. So ideas are welcomed. If I like them I'll put them in the strory. Review please too. **


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N- Hey I've had a little bit of time this week because well because schools were closed because of the snowstorm and it's freezing cold outside. Then I've been sick and not even trying to go to school. So here's my next chapter:**_

**The next day in homeroom**

"So Chad, how's Taylor doing?" Gabriella asked.

"How the hell am I supposed to know that? Do I look like Taylor to you? No, I don't think so, so don't ask me questions okay!"

Gabriella was taken back at how Chad reacted to the question.

"Oh, um… sorry Chad. I thought you went to see her yesterday." Gabriella apologized.

"Well I didn't," Chad said.

"So what happened? You were all ready to go see her. Why didn't you? What happened?" Troy asked.

"My mom happened, that's what happened," Chad said angrily.

"Oh, she was all protective and wouldn't let you go," Gabriella said.

"Yeah"

"Well I'm free tonight. What about you troy?" Gabriella asked.

"Yeah I am too we'll go see her and I'll check with the rest of the guys to see if they can come too," Troy said.

"Alright that's cool. I guess you're driving then," Chad said smiling.

"Yes, I am definitely driving," Troy said.

"Class, I'm sorry that I'm late. Sit down this is not a social hour. Time to get to work. Ok, so I am going to group everyone in groups of threes and you will be assigned an occupation to study. You have until Monday to study this and make up a presentation to present to the class on Monday," Ms. Darbus said.

"Damn, Darbus is on the prowl today," Jason said.

"I know she is so paranoid," Zeke said, "Maybe she needs a Crème Brule."

"Dude, are you serious?" Jason said.

"I want Troy, Gabriella, and Kelsi in a group, Shantel, Ryan, and Jason in a group, Zeke, Sharpay, and Cendra in a group, Jamia, Joshua, and Keshia in a group, and Taylor, Chad, and Tameka in a group." Ms Darbus said.

"Well since Tameka and Taylor aren't here then Chad you can join another group for now."

Chad went over to Troy and Gabriella's group and sat down and said, "So I guess I'm working with you guys now."

"Tough break for you Chad. Tameka is sick with the stomach flu and I don't know where Miss Smarty-pants is," Cendra said.

"Do not talk about my girlfriend like that! If you can't call her by her name then don't say anything about her at all understand that!" Chad said really loud. The whole class was staring at him.

"Mr. Danforth that will be a detention for your little out burst. Now take your seat and be quiet!" Ms. Darbus scolded.

"Cendra that was not cool. Taylor is in the hospital fighting for her life. Now I would appreciate it if you wouldn't talk about my best friend like that," Gabriella said surprising everyone with her tone.

"Well bite me. I didn't know," Cendra said offended.

"When you don't know anything it's smart to keep your mouth shut!" Chad said.

"Oh shut up Chad I am much cuter than her. You know you don't care about her that much do you know?" Cendra said flirting with Chad causing Gabriella to almost roll her eyes out her head and Troy to chuckle a little bit.

"You don't know anything about Taylor and I's relationship so bug out!" Chad screamed and getting up knocking Cendra out of her chair storming out of the room.

**At the lunch table**

"So where is Chad at?" Shantel asks.

"Man you are late. I know what happened and I don't even have homeroom with them," Kelsi said.

"Well is someone going to fill me in?" Shantel says.

"Cendra said some things to Chad that set him off. He had an outburst and ran out of the room knocking Cendra out of her chair," Ryan said.

"Ha I don't like that little bitch what did she say?" Shantel asks.

"She was all like where's Miss Smarty-pants? And Chad and Gabriella got on her about it, then she still wouldn't shut up and was like well I'm cuter than Taylor and you know you don't care anything about her and blah. So then Chad got really mad and ran out the room after screaming some stuff at her," Troy said.

"Good going Gabriella. What did you say to her?" Shantel said.

"I told her that what she said wasn't cool and that Taylor was in the hospital fighting for her life. Then I said I would appreciate it if she didn't talk about my best friend like that," Gabriella said quietly.

"Good. Somebody needs to put that little bitch in her place," Shantel said, "I never liked her. She thought she was better than everybody."

"Isn't that Chad right over there in the lunch line?" Jason asked.

"Yeah anybody could tell that's him from that brown and blond mop on his head," Sharpay says jokingly.

"Hey guys," Chad says as if nothing had happened that morning.

"How are you dealing? We are so sorry about what happened with Cendra. We can tell Ms. Darbus if you want," Gabriella says trying to comfort Chad.

"No! I just want everybody to leave me alone and forget about it! I don't want you or anyone else's pity!" Chad yelled.

"Ok Chad calm down we are just trying to help you out man. No reason to go off on my girlfriend like that," Troy said defending Gabriella.

"I don't want your help! Troy don't you get it! There is nothing you can even do to help me!" Chad says.

"That's because every time somebody does try to help you, you shut them out! You know you want to talk to somebody but you are scared Chad! Everybody can see right through your little tough acts and temper tantrums!" Troy screamed right back.

"Troy you don't know how I feel! You always want to fix everything when the truth is that you can't fix a goddamn thing!"

"Chad! You need to face the truth and admit that you need and want someones help! Stop acting like a baby and be a man! Do it for Taylor!"

Chad didn't say anything. All he did was sit down and put his head in his hand. The whole lunchroom was quiet and staring at the two. Troy sat back down too and said in a whisper, "We're all going to go see Taylor today. I'll come by and pick you up and about 4:00. Be ready when I get there."

With that the bell rang and everyone was dismissed.

**3:45 at Chad's house**

"Chad! Chad! Chad! Come downstairs sweetie!" Jane yelled from downstairs in the kitchen.

"Yeah mom," Chad said running down the stairs.

"We're going to need you to stay home and watch your sister tonight," Mr. Danforth (John) said.

"Wait what!" Chad said.

"We're going to need you to…" Jane started in.

"I heard what he said. You said I could go see Taylor today. Troy is coming by to pick me up so we can go. The whole gang is going to see her," Chad said.

"I'm sorry but you'll just have to see her another day," John said.

"Everyone is going to be there to see her but me! Her own boyfriend won't even be there. How do you think she will feel if she wakes up to find out that everyone is there except for me?" Chad said.

"I'm sorry baby but we made these plans a long time ago. Way before all of this happened. I can't cancel it," Jane said.

"Is that all you can ever say. I'm sorry baby! I'm sorry baby! Well this time sorry is not good enough," Chad screamed.

"Chad Danforth you don't talk to your mother like that. I don't want to here another word from you about this! You are staying at home to watch your little sister and that is final. Go throw a tantrum in your room!" John yelled.

Chad stomped off to his room and slammed the door. He called Troy to let him know not to come then he began to cry in his pillow very softly because he didn't want his dad to here him. He then all of a sudden heard a knock at the door.

"What!" he said wiping his eyes.

"Can I come in?" Madison asked.

"No! You stay out because this is all your fault," Chad said.

"I'm sorry Chad. I can't help it that I'm only seven and not old enough to stay home by myself," she said coming into his room, "I didn't mean to mess up things for you. You can go see her if you want. I promise I won't tell mom or dad," she said starting to cry.

"Oh come here," Chad said. He felt bad for saying those things to her. He knew she could be a pain but she could also be sweet and he loved her too.

"So this means you're not mad at me?" she asked.

"No, I'm not mad at you," Chad said smiling and picking her up.

"Well then can I get a piggy back ride?" Madison asks.

"Of course you can," he said grabbing her and giving her a ride all the way around the house.

**Back at the hospital with Taylor**

They were letting four people at a time see Taylor, and Troy, Gabriella, Jason, and Kelsi were all in the room. Gabriella went first to talk to her. She held Troy's hands and said:

_Hey Taylor, I really don't know if you can here me or not but I just wanted to let you know that I love you and that everybody misses you. I want you to get better soon. Please wake up. You are my best friend and I don't know what I would do in this world without you. I know I have Sharpay but nobody can ever replace you. Chad needs you too. You should see him lately. He is crazy in love with you. He hasn't been doing too without you. He is starting to loose it. Well everyone else wants a chance to talk to you so I will hopefully be able to talk to you pretty soon. Get well soon and don't forget that I love you. Oh yeah and my mom and dad told me to send you their best wishes. _

By the time Gabriella was done she was bawling her eyes out. Troy just hugged her and said, "It'll be okay baby don't worry she'll pull through."

Next up were Sharpay, Zeke, Ryan, and Shantel. Sharpay was the first to talk to her. She started crying as soon as she had seen her. This was actually the first time she had seen Taylor's face since the accident.

_Um… hi Taylor. This is kind of awkward for me because I remember last year this time we weren't even talking. I mean except for my occasional insult. I'm sorry for all the years of torture I put you through. I was a big bitch and I was stupid not to get to know you sooner. Anyway, I just wanted to say that I want you to get better and you have become one of my best friends. Please don't give up on all of us. Gabi and Chad would die if something happened to you. So please, please don't leave us. When you get better I want to take you on a big shopping trip, just you, me, Gabi, Shantel, and Kelsi and none of the lunkhead basketball players, or my lunkhead brother. _

**In the waiting room**

There was Pam, Charles, Taylor's 13-year-old sister Samantha, Taylor's 11-year-old brother Jerrell, and her 19-year-old brother Travone. After greeting them the gang left and it was just their family there. They let all five of them come in the room to see her. Pam and Charles had their private conversation with her. Samantha left the room because she couldn't bear to see her sister like that. Jerrell kept crying and saying it was his fault because he unplugged her alarm. Travone was trying to keep his family together and trying not to break down himself. Travone started:

_Hey Lil' sis, you really need to wake up. Everything is starting to fall apart at home. Mom is crying every single night. Dad has even started drinking. It hasn't gotten to the point where he is getting like crazy drunk but we don't want it to get like that. The one thing I can say that came out of this is your fast ass sister has calmed down a bit. She's been coming home on time and getting better grades. She feels bad because she didn't think you really liked her. I think you two should spend more time together. Then Jerrell is blaming everything on himself. He's been crying lately. Moms talking about getting him a therapist. Then well me, I'm trying to keep everything from completely falling apart. I love you so much and I will do anything for you to live through this. I want you to make it. You know come to think of I haven't seen that stupid boyfriend of yours around. He's not even here to see you. I'll kick that little bastard's ass because this is partly his fault. Your friend Gabriella told me everything and if he ever lays a hand on you just tell me and he'll be sorry he ever messed with the McKessie family. Well this is your older brother Travone and I'll see you later. _

**The next day in homeroom**

Sharpay and Shantel corner Cendra.

"You better get out of my way before I make you get out of my way," Cendra threatens.

"Okay, make us get out of your way then," Shantel says.

Cendra tries to push Shantel but Sharpay kneed her in the stomach. Cendra punches Sharpay in the face and then Shantel jumps on her and starts punching her. Shantel and Sharpay are on top of her beating the hell out of her. Everyone is on the sides yelling ooh and ahh when Ms. Darbus walks in and sees all the commotion going on. She is taken back by what she sees and quickly tells Troy to get the principal while she tries to get in the middle of it. It takes Ms. Darbus, Mr. Matsui, Chad, and Troy to break it up.

"Man those girls are strong," Troy says when it's all over.

"Yeah that's my sister," Ryan brags.

"Cendra just got her ass beat," Chad laughs.

"Okay, okay class now take your seats. That's all over with now," Ms. Darbus says trying to calm the class down.

"I have some bad news about one of our students," Ms. Darbus says getting serious.

Chad sinks way down low in his seat because he knows what is coming.

"Our very own Taylor McKessie was in a fatal car crash on Monday morning. Chad Danforth and Miss McKessie were on their way to school when a drunk driver slammed in the passenger's side of Mr. Danforth's car. The driver of the other car was killed instantly. As you can see Mr. Danforth is doing just fine but Ms. McKessie is in the hospital in critical condition. She has been in a coma since Monday. She's suffering from lots of bruises to her right side and head and a concussion. We want to send Ms. McKessie our best wishes. So keep her in your prayers."

Everyone except for the gang is staring at Chad. People are sending him guilt looks and silent sorry's. Chad wants to disappear.

Gabriella isn't really having a better time because everyone knew they were best friends so they are doing the same. Troy looks over and sees that Gabriella has tears in her eyes. Troy just sinks down in his seat wishing none of this had ever happened along with everyone else who was her friend.

**Lunchtime **

"I can't believe I missed the fight. Shantel doesn't even have homeroom with you guys. She came all the way downstairs just to fight Cendra?" Kelsi asked.

"Yup, they sure did, and just in case you heard wrong my baby and my sister kicked ass," Ryan added.

"That was the only good thing about this whole day," Chad said.

"We missed you last night," Jason said.

"Yeah, Troy didn't tell you what happened," Chad said.

"Well he told me but he didn't tell everybody else," Gabriella said.

"Oh my mother and father made me stay home with Madison while they went out and had fun. I swear I really hate them sometimes they…" His phone ringing interrupted Chad. He just looked at it like it was a ghost.

"Well aren't you going to answer it Chad?" Zeke said with a mouthful of cookies. Chad continued to stare at the phone.

"Who is it Chad?" Gabriella said looking at his phone.

"Hey, that's Taylor's number!" Gabriella screamed, "Answer it!"

"It might not be Taylor it could be someone calling from her phone," Troy said.

The phone then stopped ringing and went to voicemail but nobody left a message.

"Why didn't you answer it could have been…" Kelsi was cut off by it ringing again.

_**Chad, **Taylor_

_**H-hello**_

_C-Chad_

_**Taylor is that y-you**_

_Yeah it's me Chad_

_**This could be somebody playing on my phone or something how do I know it's really you I mean you sound different**_

_I just woke up from a coma how do you expect me to sound_

_**I don't know**_

_Well then bye Chad_

_**Wait… can I ask you a question?**_

_Whatever_

_**Can you explain to me what the word audacity means**_

_Chad I have explained this word to you time after time after time what it means the word audacity means that..._

_**Oh my God Taylor it really is you! **_

_Yeah Chad it is me _

_**Taylor when did you wake up? How do you feel? When are you coming home? I missed you so much! I am so happy right now I don't know what to do. Why did you decide to call me instead of Gabi or Sharpay?**_

_Well, I woke up in the middle of the night last night. I have a major headache and my side hurts like hell. I'm glad you missed me because I missed you too and I'm happy that I'm awake. I want you to come see me today. All I could think about was you. Do you remember what I said right before that car hit us?_

_**Of course I'll come see you baby. You said that you needed to tell me something. What was it that you needed to tell me?**_

_I just wanted to tell you that I love you I have always loved you. Even when we were in elementary school I had the biggest crush on you. It was I guess your hair and your charm. I loved you so much that I basically made you hate me. I'm sorry about all the arguments that I started. I really didn't know how to tell you this so I guess I just dealt with it by starting fights. I regret every single fight I ever picked with you and I am so sorry. Chad Danforth I love you with all of my heart and I hope that you love me too._

Chad was surprised by what he was hearing. She was on the phone pouring her heart out to him. He knew what he wanted to say but he just couldn't get it out.

_Chad_

_**Oh um… yeah I'm still here Tay-Tay**_

_Did you hear what I just said?_

_**Yeah I heard you**_

_You don't have anything to say back to me_

_**No not really I really don't know what to say**_

_Oh I see how it is Chad I'll just see you later_

_**Ok yeah I'll see you**_

He heard the hurt in Taylor's voice. He walked back in the lunchroom and sat down and he began to bang his head on the table. He knew he had messed up big time. Taylor just told him exactly what he wanted to here but he didn't tell her that he loved her back. He knew he would have to go see her to make things right with her.

_**A/N- Wow! I spent a couple hours on that. Well I'm about to go to sleep. This chapter is 8 pages. So it's probably long. I hope that I didn't bore you too much. I just wanted to wake Taylor up in this chapter. So what do you think will happen? How do you like the story so far? Any ideas on how I could make it better? Just let me know everything. Please review because reviews mean a lot and it's what will keep the story going. **_


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N- Well I'm having me a 10-day weekend so I've had some time to update. Hope you like the next chapter. Thanks to all the people who have been reviewing throughout the whole story. For those of who haven't I would appreciate it if you did. **_

**Basketball practice after school**

Gabriella was sitting up against the wall with her laptop when she got a message with a survey in it. It was sent from an anonymous user and it said, "Fill out this survey and send it back to the anonymous user who sent it to you. After you do that find another survey somewhere and send it to another one of your friends using an anonymous user and they will not know who sent it to you but you will get the answers reply. Do not break this chain unless you want to have bad luck for the rest of your life." She didn't want to break it so she filled out the survey and sent it back:

GABRIELLA MONTEZ #1 COUNTDOWN SURVEY 

_10 songs that you adore…_

_10. Irreplaceable by Beyonce_

_9. Fergalicious by Fergie and Will.I.Am_

_8. Smack That by Akon and Eminem_

_7. I Wanna Love You by Akon and Snoop Dogg _

_6. Runaway Love by Ludacris and Mary J. Blige_

_5. Say It Right by Nelly Furtado and Timbaland_

_4. Promise by Ciara_

_3. Shortie Like Mine by Bow Wow and Chris Brown _

_2. White & Nerdy by Weird Al Yankovic_

_1. Ice Box by Omarion_

_9 people you'd die for_

_9. My mother_

_8. My father_

_7. Older brother Rocman_

_6. Best friend Taylor_

_5. Boyfriend Troy_

_4. Friend Sharpay_

_3. Friend Kelsi_

_2. Friend Shantel_

_1. Uncle Isaiah _

_8 of your idols _

_8. Patrick Stump from Fall Out Boy: I really don't know but I kind of like him_

_7. Justin Timberlake: he is fine_

_6. Christina Aguilera: she can sing_

_5. Gwen Stefani: I admire that she has her own style_

_4. Fat Joe: his songs make me want to get up and dance_

_3. Chris Brown: you already know_

_2. Jim Jones: Ballin'!_

_1. Kellie Pickler: I love her _

_7 of your favorite quotes_

_7. "Golden, Ripe, Boneless Bananas, 39 cents a pound." _

_Ad in the paper_

_6." A man who walks through an airport door is always going to Bangkok."_

_5." Do not activate with wet hands!" _

_Seen on a hand dryer in a public restroom_

_4. "Treat me like an angel and I'll be your Lil' devil."_

_3. "Are you a parking ticket? Because, you got fine written all over you."_

_2. 'Life without danger is a waste of oxygen."_

_1. "Oh, she's seen a parrot! That must mean it's gonna be okay!" _

_Pirates of the Caribbean Commentary: Keira Knightley _

_6 things about yourself that you love_

_6. My personality _

_5. My intelligence_

_4. My sweetness_

_3. My hair_

_2. My eyes_

_1. My skin_

_5 things that piss you off_

_5. When people get attitudes over stupid things_

_4. When people call me names because I'm smart_

_3. When people take my kindness for weakness_

_2. When people act fake_

_1. When people lie_

_4 movies that kicked ass_

_4. The Godfather_

_3. The Shawshank Redemption _

_2. The Godfather: Part II_

_1. The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the Kings_

_3 things you want to do in the future_

_3. Bungee jump_

_2. Sky dive_

_1. Skinny dip_

_2 things in the past you regret_

_2. Missing my curfew and getting grounded for a month_

_1. Getting into that fight with Taylor_

_1 wish_

_1. I wish I could spend the rest of my life with my boyfriend Troy Bolton_

She then decided that she would send one to Troy. She was still waiting when she saw Chad come out the locker room and decided to talk to him.

"Hey Chad, I see you're happy," Gabriella said.

"Yeah I am even though I fucked up with Taylor on the phone I can't wait to see her today," Chad said.

"Oh Chad what did you say to her?" Gabriella asked.

"I was dumb," Chad said.

"Like that's anything unusual," Gabriella said smirking.

"Hey!"

"Well anyway what happened?"

"She was on the phone basically spilling her heart out to me. She told me how she had a crush on me since kindergarten and how much she loved me. Then she said that she hoped I loved her too and instead of saying what I wanted to say I just mumbled stupid things like a big dummy," Chad said.

Gabriella hit him upside the head.

"You are lucky she loves you because if she didn't she would not put up with you at all! I don't understand what it is about you. Don't hurt Taylor though. She may be tough on the outside but she is sensitive on the inside," Gabriella said.

"Taylor sensitive. Ha yeah right," Chad said.

"I'm serious. Why do you think she started crying in the car?"

"Yeah, I guess that was the first time I had actually seen her cry. It broke my heart to see her cry too," Chad said.

"Well don't hurt her and she won't cry."

"I know, I know I will do my best from now on to be the best boyfriend I can be," Chad says.

"Good, so everyone is leaving. Where is Troy?" Gabriella asked.

"He was still in the locker room. You can go see him. He's the only one in there and he's been in there long enough to have put on a dress, make-up, and curled his hair," Chad said.

"Well bye Chad. I'll see you at the hospital. How are you getting there?"

"I'm going to use my mom's car if she'll let me. If she won't then I'll take the bus or call Troy," Chad said.

"Okay cool," Gabriella said as she ran toward the locker room.

Gabriella walked into the locker room and immediately smelled his Hollister Drift cologne. She called his name a couple times before she finally found him and said, "Oh my God!" at the sight she saw.

Troy was completely naked and was trying to find his boxers to put on as Gabriella ran out the locker room.

After Troy was completely dressed in a yellow and white striped polo shirt, a white T-shirt, dark olive green cargo pants with a brown belt that had a designer circle belt buckle on it, and dark brown Hollister flip-flops.

"Hey Gabriella," he said nervously, "Sorry about what happened in there. I should have been dressed. Hope you didn't see too much?"

"Everything," she said.

"Even you know," he asked.

"Yup."

"Oh, well I um oh well I guess. I wanted to give you something," he said while throwing his football up and catching it.

"What is it Troy?" she said.

"Here," he said giving her a brown bracelet that had a brown string with a shell attached to it, "It's a bracelet that I made a while back. I found the shell on the beach and I always said I would give it to the girl that I love and want to spend the rest of my life with. So I'm giving it to you."

"Aww thanks Troy," Gabriella said putting it on.

"I also wanted to give this pink and white Colt's jersey and these jeans," he said.

"Thanks but why?" she said.

"I don't know. My little sister picked it out and told me you would like it," he said.

"Well tell your sister thanks because I love it," she said giving him a kiss.

**After school at Chad's place**

Chad runs through the door and throws all his stuff on the floor in the kitchen. He grabs a pop and a bag of chips and runs to where his mom is.

"Hey mom! Taylor woke up and she wants me to come see her. Can I use the car?" he asks.

"Chad, I know you really want to go see her but your father is working late again and I was just called into work. Madison is sick and I need you to stay here with her until I get back," his mom said.

"Mom! Can't you find someone else to watch her? Like the babysitter or something," Chad whines.

"You are the babysitter. Now when I get home you can go see her but until then stay here with your sister!" she said.

"Whatever mom. I swear to God I hate you!" he yelled before running out of the kitchen and to his room.

Madison walked in his room and threw up on his floor. He just looked at her and then put his head in the pillow to yell.

"Oops sorry," she said.

"Just go," he said.

"Ok mom just left and she said to make me some chicken noodle soup with some crackers and pop to help my stomach."

"Whatever," he said.

"If you don't I'm telling mom," she said.

"Whatever," he said again.

"Chad please. I'm sick and it's not my fault," she said.

"Nothing is ever your fault," he said getting up to give her the stuff.

**East Albuquerque Hospital**

Troy, Gabriella, Sharpay, Zeke, Jason, Kelsi, Shantel, and Ryan all walk hand in hand in the hospital, in the elevator, down the hall, and into Taylor's room. They are surprised to see so many people in her room, her brothers and sisters and parents and even other relatives they didn't know. They couldn't see Taylor in the big crowd but they also didn't see Chad and got worried.

"Did anyone see Chad yet?" Shantel asked.

"No" everyone replied.

"He said he would be here. I think you should call him Troy to see what's up," Gabriella said.

"Yeah you're right," Troy said as he pulled out his phone.

**Chad, _Troy_**

**Hello**

_**Chad**_

**Naw it's the boogeyman**

_**Where are you?**_

**I'm at home!**

_**I just asked a question you don't have to get mad at me and are you coming to see Taylor because everyone is here**_

**No, I'm not coming to see Taylor now why don't you just mind your own business and leave me alone**

Chad hung up before Troy had a chance to say anything else.

"So what did he say," Sharpay asked.

"Well, he's not coming and he didn't say why. I just know he's at home," Troy said.

"He is a dick," Gabriella said, "Taylor is going to be so sad when he isn't here."

"I know but maybe it's a wake-up call," Ryan said.

"What'd mean?" Troy asked.

"I don't think it's working out between those two," Ryan said.

"Oh, you have no idea," Gabriella said.

"You can see Taylor now," a nurse said coming out of Taylor's room.

Everybody had filed out of her room and was now standing outside talking.

The gang greeted her family as they went inside. Something warmed Gabriella inside as she saw Taylor's mom smile for the first time since the accident.

"Hey guys!" Taylor screamed as everyone walked in.

"Oh my gosh Taylor I missed you so much," Gabriella said.

"How are you feeling?" Troy asked.

"I missed you guys too and I feel ok except for I have a headache and a little sore," Taylor said.

"So what was it like being in a coma," Jason asked.

"Don't ask her that man," Zeke said hitting Jason.

"No it's okay. It was like sleeping I guess. I didn't really dream I don't think but it happened and then it was over," Taylor said.

"Wow well you didn't miss much except for the fight but no other drama," Sharpay said.

"How much work do I have to do," she asked.

"A lot," Gabriella said, "I got it all right here."

"Ok," Taylor said taking the stack of papers and all of her textbooks.

"So when will you be getting out of here?" Troy asked.

"The doctor said that I should be up and out of here on Monday," Taylor said.

"Hey everybody!" Travone said walking in, "Tay you wanna introduce me to your friends.

"Ok guys this is my brother Travone who just got back from Iraq so you don't know him. He'll be spending a lot more time around the house so get used to him when you come over. Okay Travone this is Gabriella, Troy, Sharpay, Zeke, Jason, Kelsi, Shantel, and Ryan," she said pointing to everyone as she said their names.

After all saying hi and everything Travone said, "So where's the famous Chad Danforth who caused all this mess?"

"Well it wasn't his fault," Gabriella said but Taylor cut her off and said, "Where is Chad? He said he would come. Did something happen?"

"No! Don't think that. He is perfectly fine?" Troy said.

"Then why didn't he come?" Travone asked.

"Well I called him and he was at home. He seemed mad but he didn't give me a reason why he wasn't here." Troy said.

"Well, well, well, your little boyfriend didn't show did he? He obviously doesn't care much about you Taylor. Just forget about him. He is a little pussy…"

"Why are you trying to make her feel worse about all of this?" Zeke asked cutting him off.

"Sorry Taylor but I just don't like him. I don't like seeing you like this but he is just breaking your heart," Travone said apologetically.

'It's okay," Taylor said holding back tears.

"I'll see you later I have to go," Travone said giving her a hug.

"Taylor are you okay," Kelsi asked.

"Yeah I'm fine," Taylor, said not able to hold back any more tears. She started crying as Gabriella hugged her. "I l-love Chad but he doesn't l-love me," she choked through tears.

"That's not true he loves you a lot," Gabriella said trying to calm her down.

"Then why isn't he here," Taylor asked.

All of a sudden Taylor's head started to hurt even more and she passed out. The machine made the little beeping sound and Gabriella started screaming for a nurse. The nurse came in a whizzed everyone out of the room.

"Is she going to be okay?" Gabriella asked Troy.

"I don't know Gabi, I don't know," he said as he let her cry on his shoulder.

**_A/N: Well that's my 5th chapter. Is Taylor going to be okay? Find out in the next chapter. Review please. Reviewing is what gives me the energy to make another chapter. The next one might be really long if I get enough reviews. _**


	6. Chapter 6

**_A/N- Dang, I can't believe I haven't updated in so long. I was kind of busy with all the exams at school and my job too so I guess that's my excuse. I hope everybody didn't forget about this story. Here's the 6th chapter:_**

**Last chapter in Turning Point:**

"Hey everybody!" Travone said walking in, "Tay you wanna introduce me to your friends?"

"Ok guys this is my brother Travone who just got back from Iraq so I don't think you've met him. He'll be spending a lot more time around the house so get used to him when you come over. Okay Travone this is Gabriella, Troy, Sharpay, Zeke, Jason, Kelsi, Shantel, and Ryan," she said pointing to everyone as she said their names.

After all saying hi and everything Travone said, "So where's the famous Chad Danforth who caused all this mess?"

"Well it wasn't his fault," Gabriella said but Taylor cut her off and said, "Where is Chad? He said he would come. Did something happen?"

"No! Don't think that. He is perfectly fine?" Troy said.

"Then why didn't he come?" Travone asked.

"Well I called him and he was at home. He seemed mad but he didn't give me a reason why he wasn't here." Troy said.

"Well, well, well, your little boyfriend didn't show did he? He obviously doesn't care much about you Taylor. Just forget about him. He is a little pussy…"

"Why are you trying to make her feel worse about all of this?" Zeke asked cutting him off.

"Sorry Taylor but I just don't like him. I don't like seeing you like this but he is just breaking your heart," Travone said apologetically.

'It's okay," Taylor said holding back tears.

"I'll see you later I have to go," Travone said giving her a hug.

"Taylor are you okay," Kelsi asked.

"Yeah I'm fine," Taylor, said not able to hold back any more tears. She started crying as Gabriella hugged her. "I l-love Chad but he doesn't l-love me," she choked through tears.

"That's not true he loves you a lot," Gabriella said trying to calm her down.

"Then why isn't he here," Taylor asked.

All of a sudden Taylor's head started to hurt even more and she passed out. The machine made the little beeping sound and Gabriella started screaming for a nurse. The nurse came in a whizzed everyone out of the room.

"Is she going to be okay?" Gabriella asked Troy.

"I don't know Gabi, I don't know," he said as he let her cry on his shoulder.

**Outside of Taylor's room**

"You can go see Taylor now. Her blood pressure just went a little too high causing her to pass out, but we have it under control now," the doctor said.

Everyone entered the room and to see Taylor lying sound asleep lightly snoring in tune with the heart rate machine.

"We can only have two people in the room now since it's after 7," the nurse said.

"Okay, come on guys let's let her parents stay in here with her. It's starting to get late so maybe it's time to go home," Zeke said.

"Yeah my mom said that Ryan and I have to be home by 8:00 and it takes about 45 minutes to get to our house from here," Sharpay said.

"And I have to drop Shantel off," Ryan said.

"Kelsi is asleep too," Jason said.

"Okay, well you guys can go but I want to stay here with Taylor. I don't have to be home until 10," Gabriella said annoyed with everybody else.

"I'll stay with Gabi so I can take her home," Troy said.

"See you later Troy and Gabi," everybody said as they left.

"What was that all about?" Troy asked.

"I don't know it's just that I am so frustrated right now with Chad. I could just-,"

"Whoa, calm down Gabi I'm sure he has a pretty good reason for now showing up." Troy said rubbing her shoulders.

"I know baby can you call him," Gabriella said playing with his ear.

"You want to talk to him," Troy says getting out his phone and hitting the speed dial button.

"No, you talk to that frizzy haired boy," she said.

"Gabi," Troy says.

"Just talk to him Troy," Gabriella says.

**Troy, _Madison_**

_**Hello**_

**Madison**

_**Yeah it's me, is this Troy**_

**Yeah it is where's Chad**

_**He's in his room**_

**Can you take the phone to him**

_**Yeah hold on, oh never mind he's asleep**_

**Really**

_**Yeah he's been asleep ever since like 3:00**_

**Do you know that he was supposed to come and see Taylor today**

_**Yeah, I know mom said that he could go see her when she got back from work but I guess he didn't want to go because when she got back all he did was go to sleep**_

**Well can you tell him that I called when he wakes up and to call me immediately**

_**Yeah and um Troy**_

**Yeah**

_**Is Taylor okay, because she was like the big sister I never had and I want her to be okay**_

**Don't worry she's doing okay. She'd be better if your big headed brother was here**

_**He's stupid**_

**If only he cared about Taylor as much as her friends do**

_**I know my mom said I got to get off the phone so I'll see you sometime**_

**Bye Madison**

_**Bye Troy**_

"How come he didn't come?" Gabriella asked.

"It's Chad, he doesn't need a reason for being stupid," Troy said as he walked down the hall.

"She deserves better," Troy said.

"I know, I don't like hospitals Troy can you take me home now?" Gabriella asked.

"Yeah sure thing babe," Troy says as they walk out the hospital hand in hand.

**The next morning with Troy at Gabriella's house**

"Hey Ms. Montez where's Gabi?" Troy taking a muffin from the counter.

"She's upstairs getting dressed, she should be down in a few minutes," Ms. Montez answered.

"Mmm these muffins are good," Troy says.

"Thanks Troy, help yourself."

"Hey you mind if I go upstairs," Troy asked.

"No go right ahead she should be done dressing," Ms. Montez answers.

As Troy walked up the stairs he heard Gabriella singing. "She has such a beautiful voice," he thought to himself. He walked into her room and all Gabriella had on was a black and white polka dot Tyler Rose bikini and black Dolce Vita patent leather pumps. She was dancing around and had like a million swimsuits scattered over her room.

"Gabi, what are you doing?" Troy asked.

Gabriella was startled because she hadn't even noticed that he had even come in.

"Oh I was just you know trying on some swimsuits. To see which ones I want because it's getting hot outside and I want to swim in the pool and," "Ok I get it but it's almost time to leave for school so how about you get dressed so we don't have to face Darbus," Troy said cutting her off.

"Right I'll get dressed and I'll meet you in the car okay," Gabriella said.

"Alright see you in a couple minutes," Troy said.

He walked out of her room with a big smile on his face and skipped to his car like a little kid.

Five minutes later Gabriella came out fully dressed in a black Arch Indigo skull and crossbones T-shirt and some Chip & Pepper jeans.

"Now that's way more appropriate for school isn't it," Troy said sarcastically.

"Funny Troy, let go before we are late," she said slipping on her black Hot Kiss sunglasses.

They arrived right before the bell ring panting to only find that Ms. Darbus wasn't even there.

"All that running for nothing," Gabriella said.

"Just some exercise," Troy said.

"Are you saying I need to get some exercise?" Gabriella asked defensively.

"No, not you but it wouldn't hurt," Troy said.

"Look there's Chad now," Gabriella said, "Let's go grill him."

Chad was lying on a couple desks bobbing his head to some music from his Ipod with his eyes closed. Troy walked over to him and flipped him off the desk.

"Hey what the hell!" Chad said getting up.

"What is wrong with you?" Gabriella said.

"There was nothing wrong until your boyfriend here pushed me off the desk. What is wrong with him?" Chad asked.

"Why weren't you at the hospital yesterday?" Gabriella asked.

"I had stuff to do. Why is it any of your business?" Chad said.

"It's my business because you hurt my best friend. Taylor was really looking forward to seeing you. She was heartbroken when she found out you were chilling at home. I know you love her so why don't you make things right and show her?" Gabriella said as calmly as she could.

"I was trying to come yesterday but my mom had to work late and Madison was sick. I didn't want to stay home with her but I had no choice. Then I fell asleep thinking about her. I didn't wake up until about 3:00 in the morning, which was too late to even go see her. I'm going to go see her today later on. I don't care what obstacles are in the way I am going to make things right."

"Oh, I'm sorry that I snapped on you. As long as you go see her," Troy said.

"So are we cool man," Chad asked.

"Yeah," Troy said giving him a manly hug.

"You have a good heart," Gabriella said hugging Chad.

**Lunchtime **

"Does anybody have the number to Taylor's room?" Chad asked.

"Yeah I do why?" Gabriella says.

"Are you going to call her?" Zeke asks.

"Why else would I want her number," Chad says.

"Here smart guy," Gabriella says handing him the number.

"Thanks," he says getting up.

"I thought we were supposed to be mad at him?" Ryan says.

"Well we were but he explained that something happened and he couldn't come. It was a family emergency," Troy explains.

"So when is going to go see Tay," Kelsi asked.

"Today sometime after school," Gabriella says.

"I couldn't talk to her because she was off having test done," Chad says sitting down with a sad look on his face.

"Oh it's okay you'll see her later. She was fine yesterday. She was actually doing pretty good," Gabriella said rubbing his back.

"I hope she doesn't hate me," Chad said.

"I saw that Jason," Zeke says nudging him.

"Saw what dude?" Jason says annoyed.

"You just reached for Kelsi's hand,"

"Man shut up, too bad Sharpay's suspended because we need her to shut you up," Jason says.

"Why are you so tensed? So what you like Kelsi big deal," Troy says.

"Shut up!" Jason screams causing everyone to stare.

Kelsi was really uncomfortable and embarrassed so she got up and left the cafeteria.

"Look what yall did," Jason said.

"You are the one who screamed like a maniac," Gabriella said holding back giggles.

Jason rolls his eyes and follows where Kelsi went. As soon as he leaves everyone starts laughing including Chad.

"They so want each other," Chad says.

"He invited her to come over and play video games today," Zeke says.

"He wants to do more than play video games," says Ryan making everyone laugh again.

**After school at Chad's house**

"Hey Chad," Madison says as he walks through the door.

"What are you doing here? You should still be at school," Chad says giving her a hug.

"I was sick again so I didn't go to school," she answers.

"Not again," Chad groans, "Where's mom at?"

"She's in the kitchen making an early dinner," Madison says.

"Mom! Mom!" Chad yells running through the house.

"Stop running Chad what do you want," she says.

"Are you going to work?" he asks.

"No, I wasn't going to work. I thought you wanted to go see Taylor today," she says.

"I do! Can I please go? I'll take the bus," he begs.

"Of course, you can take my car as long as you be careful and watch the cars. You can go after dinner okay."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you mom. I love you so much," Chad says hugging his mom like a little kid.

"Okay, okay, okay now go do your homework," she says.

**5 hours later**

"What room is Taylor McKessie in?" Chad asks the nurse.

"Are you a member of the family?" the nurse asks.

"Well, I'm her boyfriend and I really need to see her," Chad pleads.

"She's in room 753 and remember visiting hours will be over soon," she says.

"Okay thanks," he says running towards the elevator.

He rides up 6 floors, which takes about 3 minutes with stops. On the way up the only thing he can think about is seeing her and feeling her touch again. It feels like it's been years since he's been able to do either of those things. When he gets to her room he knocks on the door but nobody answers so he sees himself in. There in the hospital bed lay his girlfriend. She still had some bruises and cuts on her face but Chad still thought she was a goddess. She was in a deep sleep snoring lightly. Chad held her hand and kissed her on the lips gently. They were soft almost like silk. Chad didn't want to wake her so he grabbed a blanket and sat down in a chair against the wall and fell asleep too.

**Saturday morning **

Chad woke up and he had no clue where he was until he looked to his right and saw Taylor sound asleep. He stood up and walked over to her "Man she sure sleeps long," he thought. He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket so he stepped out the room so he wouldn't wake her.

**Chad, _Troy_**

**Hello**

_**Wasup Chad**_

**Oh hey Troy**

_**Did you see Taylor yet?**_

**Yup**

_**That's good man did you tell her how you feel?**_

**No she hasn't woke up yet I spend the night at the hospital in her room**

_**So what are you doing now?**_

**Talking to you I'll probably go to the vending machine because I'm hungry**

_**Gabriella says hi**_

**Tell her wasup**

_**Okay dude good luck**_

**Peace out man**

"He says he's at the hospital," Troy said.

"I hope everything will be okay between those two," Gabriella says hugging Troy.

"I know me too," Troy says.

"They are meant to be together," Gabriella says.

"I've known Chad since kindergarten and he's never had a girlfriend who's made him so happy or one that he cared so much about," Troy says.

"Yeah and I've know Taylor since I've been at East High and she's been really happy too," Gabriella says.

"Just like you make me happy," Troy says.

"Aww you're so sweet," she says kissing him.

"I know," he says kissing back harder.

**Back with Taylor**

Taylor woke up feeling a lot better. She was about to get out the bed and walk around when she smelled a familiar smell. She couldn't quite put her finger on it until she thought about it deeply. It was Hco22 Hollister cologne. Chad was the only person he knew who wore it. All of a sudden she started to feel sick in her stomach thinking about him. "I love him so much," she said to herself, "But he doesn't love me." All the good and bad memories rushed back to her and she broke down and started crying hard.

**With Chad**

Chad was walking down the hall eating a Twix bar when he heard someone crying. He didn't know it was Taylor because he never had heard her cry like that. He stopped outside the door and realized it was someone in Taylor's room crying. He quietly opened the door and walked in. Taylor didn't see him but he saw her crying like a baby. His heart broke into a million pieces. Right then and there he decided that he never wanted to see her cry again.

"Taylor," he said softly.

She looked up and couldn't believe what she saw. She didn't say anything to him all she could do was stare at him. There stood Chad in a white and green Hollister T-shirt, a white button down shirt, khaki Hollister pants with a brown belt, and green and white Hollister flip-flops. She thought he looked sexy with his wild hair tied back with a green Hollister 22 cap on.

"Are you okay Tay Tay?" he asked.

The sound of his voice saying her nickname sent shivers down her spine. "What are you doing here?" she said wiping away tears.

"I came to see you. Why are you crying? Is everything okay?" he said in a concerned voice.

"No everything is not okay," she said.

"Do you need me to get the nurse?" he said pulling up a chair to sit by her. "Talk to me baby."

"Did you come to break up with me?" she asked.

"What! Where did you get that idea?" he asked surprised.

"I told you that I loved you and you didn't say it back. Then the other day you didn't show up when you said you would come."

"I know Tay and I'm sorry I didn't show up but…"

"But nothing Chad. Do you love me?" she asked.

"Yes, I love you a lot. I wanted to tell you on the phone but I choked up. I been trying to come see you for the last couple of days but everyday my mom needed me to stay home for something. I love you Taylor McKessie and I don't want you to doubt that ever again okay."

"I'm sorry about being so mean to you lately. The only reason I did it was because I didn't know how to tell you how I felt," she said.

"Don't worry about it baby. I know I can be annoying sometimes," he said.

"Yeah you really can be but you can also be really sweet too," she said smiling.

"I love you," he said then leaning over and kissing her gently. She pressed harder surprising Chad.

"I love you too," she said pulling apart.

"I wanted to give you this," he said giving her the brown Hollister 1992 pendant.

"Thanks," she said putting it on.

"I know a lot of other people have it but mine is special because my grandma bought it for me in California and told me to give it to the girl who I love," he said.

"Aww thanks Chad," she said with tears forming in her eyes.

"And I want you too have this bracelet with a piece of a shell from the beach I found," he said.

"Thank you," she said with tears flowing down her face.

"What's wrong? Why are you crying again? Did I do something wrong?" he asked holding her hand.

"No, you did something right," she said kissing him again.

_**A/N- So Chad finally got to tell her how she felt. The next few chapters are going to be pretty fluffy. There's still more drama coming though. I wanted to make this chapter kind of happy because someone said the story was depressing. I never noticed but I guess it is and I don't want anyone to really be depressed while reading my story. **_


	7. Chapter 7

**_A/N- Hey wasup everyone, I wanted to thank everyone for the reviews. I got 9 reviews for this chapter and 38 reviews for the whole story so far. I never thought that I would get this many and thank you so much for everyone who has been reviewing, especially to the people who have reviewed every chapter. I should have another chapter up I'll say Monday, Tuesday, or Wednesday because I'll be back to school and I've been working on some other stuff I'll be putting on soon. Since there is only 3 chapters left and the epilogue I was wondering if anyone would like me to do a sequel. I would like to maybe show more of Chad and Taylor's relationship since they are mostly in the hospital. I have developed another idea. It will take place during spring break. Here is the summary:_**

_Spring Break Stalker- The sequel to Turning Point. It's the time around spring break and the gang has planned a great fun-filled break together. Things get in the way when Taylor falls into another mans dangerous situation. Can Chad save her before it's too late, or will Taylor see 6 feet under? Chaylor, Troyella, Zekepay, Relsi, Ryantel_

**_Well what do you think? It would defiantly have more fluff in it than Turning Point. If I get enough reviews saying that you want me to do a sequel then I'll do it. If I get nothing or not many then I won't. That's simple enough. Give me your opinions please!_**


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N- Thanks for the reviews. I can't believe I got over 30 reviews. I thought I was going to only like have 10 reviews for the whole story. I guess everyone was glad that Chad finally got to see Taylor in the hospital. So thanks for reading and here's chapter 7:**_

"Ay yo what the hell is this?" Travone said when he walked in the room and saw Chad and Taylor.

"Oh hey Travone, this is my boyfriend Chad, Chad this is my older brother Travone. He just came from Iraq," Taylor said.

"Hey nice to meet you," Chad said holding out his hand to be shaken.

"Get out," Travone said sternly to Chad.

Chad just looked at him with a dumb look on his face. He was confused.

"You heard me get out!" Travone said getting mad.

"No you get out Travone," Taylor said.

Both of the boys just stood there looking at each other ready to fight.

"Get out you pussy ass nigga," Travone said taking a step closer.

"What did you just call me," Chad said mad as hell.

"You heard me punk," Travone said.

"Stop this guys," Taylor said.

Chad punched him square in the face starting a fight. Pretty soon they were both throwing punches at each other.

"Stop fighting!" Taylor screamed with tears rolling down her face.

Chad noticed and stopped. "Look what you've done," Travone said walking over to Taylor.

"Do you want me to get this punk out of here?" Travone asked her.

"No I want you to get your punk ass out of here," Taylor said.

"What you'd rather your own brother get out instead of your so called boyfriend who caused you to be here," Travone said.

"It was not Chad's fault. It was an accident and it could have very well have been you driving," Taylor said.

"So you think that I was driving the other car," Travone said.

"No, I never said that I was talking about Chad's car," Taylor.

"Oh, um I'll be back. Just call me if you need me," Travone said leaving the room.

"What was that all about," Chad asked.

"I don't know. He doesn't like you because he thinks this is your fault," Taylor said.

"It is my fault if I hadn't…"

"No, Chad it's not your fault like I said it could have been anybody," Taylor said cutting him off.

"Come here," Taylor said.

"I'm sorry," Chad said as she embraced him in a hug.

"No baby you don't have to be sorry," she said kissing him.

"Taylor McKessie," the doctor said walking in.

"Whoa was I interrupting something," he said.

"Is she gonna be okay?" Chad asked.

"Well your parents are outside and I've already told them the details. I just wanted to say that you could go home on Monday. I recommend you rest for about 3 weeks. Then when you go back to school you should take it easy. You don't want to hurt yourself anymore. I'll come back if you have any questions," he said walking out the room.

"Tay you can go home on Monday! You only have the rest of today and tomorrow," Chad said excited.

"I know I can't wait to go back to school," Taylor said.

Chad's face dropped and he said, "Now baby you just ruined the moment," he said.

"Whatever," she said.

**Later on**

"Hey Tay," Jerrell says.

"Hey Lil' bro," Taylor says.

"I'm sorry," he says.

"Sorry for what," she says.

"This is all my fault," he says with tears rolling down his face.

"No, it's not your fault you couldn't have done anything to stop it," she says wiping away his tears.

"Yes, it is because I turned your alarm off so you would be late to school. If I hadn't did that then you would have waken up and then Mom could have driven you to school and Chad wouldn't have had to," he says burying his face into her as he cried.

"Listen, it was fate. It would have happened whether you had done it or not," Taylor says.

"Really," he said.

"Yup, and I don't ever want you to think it was your fault again," she says.

"So you're not mad."

"No, I guess I won't be since you apologized but I have told you a million times to STAY OUT OF MY ROOM!" she yelled.

"Okay, okay I will stay out of your room," he says.

"Good boy. Now come give me a hug," she says.

"I love you," he says giving her a hug.

"I love you too," she says.

**Right after he leaves**

"Hi Taylor," Samantha says nervously.

"Hey Sam," Taylor says.

"Um, how are you doing?" Samantha says.

"I'm doing pretty good and you," she says.

"I'm okay too," Sam says.

"How's school going," Taylor asks.

"Bad," she says.

"What going on," Taylor says.

"I'm stupid."

"You're not stupid."

"But I'm not as smart as you," she says.

"Well what are you having problems in," she says.

"Algebra 1 of course. My teacher is so mean I swear he does not care whether we learn or not he just wants to get paid his money," Sam says.

"Well when I get out I will help you," Taylor says.

"Thanks," she says giving her a hug.

"I want our relationship to be better," Taylor says.

"What do you mean," Sam says.

"You know how we always fight and stuff. I want us to be able to talk to each other and communicate," Taylor says.

"Me too," Sam says.

"So we're cool right." Taylor says.

"Yeah we're cool," Sam says giving her another hug.

**About an hour later**

"Knock, knock," Gabriella says before entering Taylor's room.

"Hey Gabi!" Taylor says.

"Hey Taylor," Troy says.

'Wasup Troy," Taylor says, "Do you take him everywhere you go?"

"No, not everywhere," Gabriella says laughing.

"How's everything going with you and Chad?" Troy asks getting straight to the point.

"Haven't you talked to him?" Taylor asks.

"Not since before you woke up this morning," Troy says.

"Well, give us the juicy details," Gabriella says.

"Short version," Troy says.

"Shut up," Gabriella says hitting him.

"Okay well he came in and I was in hysterics because I thought he didn't love me but he told me that he did he was just scared to say it," Taylor says.

"Ooh was it romantic?" Gabriella says.

"How do you be romantic in the hospital?" Troy asks.

"Moving on. Anyway then he had gave me this necklace and bracelet to proclaim his love for me," Taylor says.

"Aww that is so sweet," Gabriella says.

"Moving on," Troy says.

"Then Travone had to come and ruin and everything by starting stuff with Chad," Taylor said.

"Did Chad kick his ass?" Troy asks.

"No, not exactly because Chad stopped fighting when he saw me crying," Taylor says.

"Well where is he at now?" Gabriella says.

"Who Chad or Travone?" Taylor says.

"Both," Troy says.

"Well Chad went home because his mom was worried about him so I don't know when he'll be back an Travone left a couple hours ago. I really don't know where he went." Taylor says.

"Good because I don't like him at all," Troy says.

"Troy!"

"Hey honey," Mrs. McKessie said.

"Hi Mom!" Taylor said hugging her mother.

"Hey sport," Mr. McKessie said.

"Hey dad," Taylor said hugging her father.

"How are you?" Mr. McKessie.

"I'm okay," she said.

"Do you have any pains?" Mrs. McKessie said.

"Just a little bit," she said.

"I know you heard about you being able to go home on Monday," Mr. McKessie said.

"Yeah, I know. I can go home right?" Taylor said.

"Yeah of course you can come home sweetie," Mrs. McKessie said.

"Well we're gonna just go," Gabriella said.

"Okay bye Gabi bye Troy," Taylor said.

"You need your rest," Mr. McKessie said.

"Yeah so go to sleep," Mrs. McKessie said.

"But I'm not tired, I'm just fine," Taylor said.

"I want you to get your rest for the next couple of days, so I don't want to see any of your friends here. You can wait until you get out of the hospital," Mr. McKessie said.

"What! Am I being punished?" Taylor yelled.

"You want to try that again?" Mrs. McKessie said.

"Dad come on, I'm fine can't they come during visiting hours?" Taylor said near tears.

"What I said is final. Now get some rest," Mr. McKessie said walking out the room.

"Mom," Taylor said.

"I'm sorry Taylor," she said leaving the room.

"I hate my parents," Taylor said to herself pulling out her laptop.

**Midnight**

_Mathfreak84: Anyone on now_

_Freakycallbackboy13: Yeah, wasup Tay I'm on_

_Mathfreak84: Hey Troy what are you doing up so late?_

_Freakycallbackboy13: Idk I'm always up late wat r u doin up?_

_Mathfreak84: I've been asleep ever since u and gabi left_

_Freakycallbackboy13: R u okay were u feelin sick or something?_

_Mathfreak84: No, my stupid mom and dad get on my nerves_

_Freakymathgirl75: Wat did they do_

_Mathfreak84: Hey wats up gabi_

_Freakcallbackboy13: where were u at gabi_

_Freakycallbackgirl75: I wasn't anywhere just in front of the computer_

_Freakycallbackboy13: oh well anyway cont. tay_

_Mathfreak84: Okay well they said that I couldn't have any friends come or anything. It's like I'm on punishment or something. I don't understand wat I did to deserve any of this_

_Freakycallbackgirl75: Well, I'm sure that your parents just want the best for you and sometimes-bad things happen to good people_

_Freakycallbackboy13: How r u even on the computer?_

_Mathfreak84: laptop_

_Curlyafroman65 has logged on_

_Curlyafroman65: Wasup anyone on_

_Freakycallbackboy13: Hey Chad good game today_

_Curlyafroman65: Dude I only lost because I had other things on my mind_

_Freakycallbackboy13: Like Tay_

_Curlyafroman65: Yes_

_Freakycallbackboy13: Dude r u still trippin off her brother_

_Curlyafroman65: Hell naw I'll fuck his ass up if he mess wit me_

_Freakmathgirll75: Don't be so violent Chad_

_Curlyafroman65: Where'd you come from Gabi_

_Freakycallbackboy13: She's been here the whole time alone with Taylor too_

_Curlyafroman65: Tay is probably sleep_

_Mathfreak84: No I'm on_

_Curlyafroman65: Tay_

_Mathfreak84: wat_

_Curlyafroman65: I want u to log off the computer and go to sleep okay_

_Freakycallbackboy13: Ooh man you're telling her wat to do_

_Curlyafroman65: Shut up u control your own girl and I'll control mine_

_Freakymathgirl75: Excuse troy does not control me and u certainly don't control taylor women are not some kind of property_

_Curlyafroman65: Ok mother Gabriella. Taylor listened didn't she _

_Freakycallbackboy13: Actually she didn't because she didn't log off_

_Mathfreak84: Since wen do you have the right to tell me wat to do. U r my boyfriend not my father and for your information I've been sleep all day so I'm not sleepy. I swear to god you piss me off so much chad. You do not own me. You do not own girls u own a toy. I'm not your little stupid girl toy you just play around with so you don't own me. Chad just don't talk to me ever again!_

_Mathfreak84 has logged off_

_Freakycallbackboy13: Well you got wat u wanted she's gone now_

_Freakymathgirl75: That's wat u get_

_Curlyafroman65: This is not funny. Now she's gone for good. I didn't mean it like that. Why do I mess everything up_

_Freakycallbackboy13: Stop being a control freak_

_Curlyafroman65 has logged off_

_Freakycallbackboy13: LOL_

_Freakymathgirl75: Troy that's not funny. They just broke up. I hope you wouldn't be like that._

_Freakycallbackboy13: Of course not Gabi I love you_

_Freakymathgirl75 has logged off_

_Freakycallbackboy13: Wat did I do_

_Freakycallbackboy13 has logged off_

_**A/N- Okay people don't hate me. I know I made them break up again. This chapter was just a filler for the next 2 chapters. This was going to be longer but I've been writing some other stuff and I'm tired now. I made a new summary for Spring Break Stalker too:**_

**Spring Break Stalker:**

**It's the sequel to Turning Point. It's around spring break and the gang is planning on having a great spring break together. Taylor meets a boy at school who helps her out. He wants to be more than friends but she doesn't. When she goes missing will Chad be able to come to the rescue or will it be too late? A Chaylor with Troyella, Zekepay, Jelsi, and Ryantel. **

_**So give me your input and maybe some stuff you would like to see in Spring Break Stalker. I'm open to ideas now. So don't forget to review!**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N- So I really wanted to update earlier but that wasn't happening with the test and everything. So sorry it took me a while. Thanks for all your reviews and everything. This story will soon be over. I've got 2 chapters after this one and this epilogue. Just to let you know there will be a steamy scene between Troy and Gabriella, which is T/M. I didn't think I needed to change the story rating for that one little part. So read at your own expense but I've warned you.**_

**Sunday **

Gabriella was lying in her bed watching TV when she heard a knock on her balcony door. She looked out and she saw Troy.

"Hey Troy," Gabriella said ushering him in.

"Wasup Gabi," Troy said.

"What are you doing here so early?" Gabriella asked plopping down on her bed.

"I thought I would come and surprise my girlfriend," Troy said.

"Oh," Gabriella said looking sad.

"What's wrong?" Troy asked concerned.

"I just wish that Chad and Taylor could stay together," Gabriella said.

"Gabriella," Troy said.

"Yeah Troy," she said.

"Chad and Taylor are old enough to work out there problems together and if they are meant to be together then they will come together if not then they'll realize it," Troy said.

"I know but what if they are meant to be together and they don't realize it," Gabriella said.

"They do realize it. Taylor loves Chad, Chad loves Taylor, they just have to learn to express that love to each other instead of us," Troy said.

"I guess so, that makes me feel a lot better Troy," Gabriella said.

"Well, what can I say I'm good," Troy said.

"Yes, you are," Gabriella said kissing him. Troy deepened the kiss and they fell on the bed together. Gabriella wrapped her arms around him as they kissed on the bed. Troy sat up continuing to kiss Gabriella and decided to take it a little further. He slipped off his shirt revealing his toned body. Gabriella moaned in his mouth as he began to suck on her neck. He moved his hands up her stomach to her breast as she moaned a little louder. He got her shirt and took her bra off and began to kiss her stomach. He moved to her nipples and began to gently suck and bite on them making Gabriella scream with pleasure. Troy took off his pants as Gabriella kissed across his chest. He moved her lips to his as she massaged his hard on through his boxers. Troy moaned Gabriella's name as she continued. He began to unzip her pants.

"Gabriella!" Ms. Montez said stunned by the site she saw. Gabriella immediately got up and grabbed her shirt to cover up her bare chest. Troy did the same grabbing his shirt to hide the bulge in his boxers.

"Hi mom," Gabriella said already knowing she was in trouble.

"Gabriella Montez and Troy Bolton what were you doing!" Ms. Montez yelled.

"We were just kissing until you walked in mom," Gabriella said as tears welled up in her eyes.

"What if I hadn't walked in? Did you two plan on going to whole way Troy!" Ms. Montez said.

"No! Gabriella told me she wanted to wait until she got married and I respect that completely," Troy said.

"Well it sure didn't look like that," Ms. Montez said.

"Mom we just got caught up in the moment. I would have stopped and I know Troy would have too. Please don't be mad at me. I promise that it was nothing more," Gabriella said as the tears fell from her eyes.

"Yeah Ms. Montez I promise that I would never do anything with Gabriella that she didn't want to do," Troy said.

"Mom please," Gabriella said.

"Okay, but if I ever catch you two like this again both of you will be sorry," Ms. Montez said leaving the room and slamming the door behind her.

"That was close," Gabriella said getting dressed.

"Yeah I better go," Troy said grabbing his clothes and going out her balcony.

"Be careful Troy," Gabriella said.

"I will I love you Gabriella," Troy said kissing her one more time.

"Okay now you better go before we get in some serious trouble," Gabriella said.

**With Sharpay**

Sharpay was sitting on her bed fresh out of the shower doing her nails when she heard her doorbell ring. "Who the hell could that be," she said out loud.

"Why don't you go find out?" Ryan said peeking into her room.

"Why can't you?" Sharpay said.

"I'm in the middle of something can you just get the door?" Ryan said.

Sharpay got up and stormed out of the room stomping down every step and mumbling the whole way down.

"Drama Queen!" Ryan yelled down the stairs.

Sharpay opened the door and to her surprise was Zeke standing at the door with a pie in his hand. Sharpay was embarrassed of herself. Her hair was wrapped up in a towel, she had on a facemask, she was in nothing but her bathrobe, and she had on no shoes.

"Hey Sharpay," Zeke said.

"Um, hi Zeke what are you doing here so early?" Sharpay said.

"Sharpay it's noon," Zeke said making his way in the house.

"Oh is there something important?" Sharpay said nervously.

"No, I just wanted to visit my girlfriend," Zeke said hugging her.

"Okay just let me get dressed," Sharpay said blushing.

"Can I just watch some TV?" Zeke said.

"Sure," Sharpay said handing him a remote.

**3 hour later**

Sharpay came slipping down the stairs in a blue camouflage shirt with a crown on it, blue jeans with a crown on the back of them, and blue camouflage flip-flops. Zeke had fallen asleep on the couch and was snoring pretty loudly. Sharpay plopped down next to him and shook him gently.

"Huh," Zeke said rubbing his eyes.

"Wake up baby I'm dressed now," Sharpay.

"Oh hi," Zeke said giving her a kiss.

"Did you have a nice nap?" Sharpay said.

"This sofa is comfortable," Zeke said moving over for her to sit.

"Yeah it is so you don't want to do anything?" Sharpay said.

"Have you eaten?" Zeke said.

"No actually I haven't," Sharpay said.

"Wasup my man," Ryan said coming down the stairs.

"Hey Ry," Zeke said giving him a shake.

"Bye Ryan," Sharpay said smiling.  
"I'm gone I have a date with Shantel tonight," Ryan said heading out the door.

"So anyway I'm kind of hungry," Sharpay said.

"Good well do you think we could maybe make something," Zeke said.

"Sure what do you need to whip me up something," Sharpay said.

"You're helping," Zeke said.

"Dude I don't cook," Sharpay said.

"Today you will. We'll try pancakes. That's simple and easy," Zeke said grabbing the eggs, butter, milk, and pancake mix down.

"Okay so what do I do?" Sharpay said.

"Well you first have to mix those," Zeke said.

"Okay that's easy," Sharpay said as she mixed it.

"Good," Zeke said, "Now continue stirring until you get all the lumps out of it."

"Okay," Sharpay said.

Zeke came back with a big frying pan. He bumped into Sharpay on the way to the stove making her knock down the bowl of ingredients.

"I'm sorry Sharpay are you okay," Zeke said.

"Yeah I'm fine but now we have a mess," Sharpay said laughing.

Zeke laughed and said, "Well I guess we'll have to clean it up."

They got the mop and lots of paper towels as they proceeded to clean the mess. Sharpay slipped on the mess knocking the pancake mix onto the floor spilling it all.

"You are covered," Zeke said as he laughed at Sharpay.

"Shut up," she said as she picked up the mess and through it at him. Zeke fought back and they began to wrestle on the ground in the mess. Sharpay got tired of Zeke tickling her and said, "Okay we need to clean this up my parents will be home soon."

"You're right," Zeke said helping Sharpay clean up the mess. Once they were finished they were exhausted.

"I still haven't eaten," Sharpay said.

"Oh well," Zeke said.

Sharpay punched him and said, "You're not supposed to say that you should make sure I'm not hurting or needing anything."

"I'm too tired to be a boyfriend," Zeke said.

Sharpay laughed and they fell asleep with each other on the sofa.

**With Jason**

Jason was out and about in his neighborhood. He remembers that Kelsi worked the day shift at Wal-Mart so he decided he would stop in and say hi. He walked into the store and looked up and down the aisles until he saw a small girl picking up cans of food off the floor.

"Hey Kels need some help?" Jason said kneeling down and picking up the rest of the cans.

"No I got it Jason," Kelsi said.

"Too late," Jason laughed.

"I really have to get back to my job so what did you want?" Kelsi said trying to sound nice.

"I just wanted to say hi to a friend," Jason said.

"Hi," Kelsi said then walking to another aisle.

"So what time do you get off?" Jason said wrapping her arms around him.

"8:00," she said moving Jason's hand.

"So you only got about 4 more hours," Jason said not giving up.

"Yeah," Kelsi said cleaning up more cans someone had knocked down.

"So do you maybe want to do something later?" Jason asked.

"Naw I'm sort of tired. I'll probably just go home and," Kelsi said as she tripped knocking over a bunch of dish detergent.

"Are you okay?" Jason said helping her up.

"Yeah I'm just clumsy," Kelsi said rubbing her leg and she limped to pick it up.

"Are you sure?" Jason said as he grabbed her waist to help her keep her balance.

"Yeah I'm sure Jason," she said.

"What is going on?" Mr. Muller her boss yelled, "This is a place of work not for you to get jiggy with your boyfriend!"

"Mr. Muller he's not my," Kelsi said.

"I don't care get back to work. This is your last chance Ms. Neilson," he said cutting her off.

"Yes sir," Kelsi said picking up the dish stuff.

"And you boy unless you are buying something get the hell out!" he yelled at Jason as he walked away.

"What a bastard," Jason said.

"Yeah this is my last strike so could you please go before I get fired," Kelsi said annoyed.

"Okay I'll leave," Jason said feeling hurt.

**With Ryan**

Ryan was in his room getting ready for his date with Shantel. He was finally going to meet her parents and he wanted to make the best impression he could. He went out and bought a special tuxedo just for the event. The night had to be perfect so he couldn't mess up a single thing.

"What's up Ry?" Sharpay said plopping down on his bed.

"Don't you see I'm trying to get dressed?" Ryan said annoyed.

"Yeah and," Sharpay said.

"And you need to get your ass out so I can finish!" Ryan screamed.

Sharpay was startled and fell off the bed. Ryan took that as an opportunity to drag her into her room and then run back to his room to lock the door. He was finally in peace as he practiced what he was going to say while he made the finishing touches to his look. He was just accessorizing when he looked at the clock and saw it was 6:45. He was supposed to be there at 7:00 and her place was 30 minutes a way. He was screwed. He screamed in frustration as he ran down the stairs.

"What is your problem?" Sharpay asked.

"I'm late," Ryan said grabbing his coat and keys and heading out the door.

He jumped in the car and sped off. He didn't want to be more than five minutes late that way he could say there was an accident on the freeway. He sped down the street going 90 mph breaking the speed limit. To add to his misery the cops were tailing him. He pulled to the side and the cop got out and asked for his license, registration, and proof of insurance. He searched frantically through his stuff in his car looking for his license. He couldn't find it anywhere.

"We're going to have to arrest you for driving without a license," the officer said.

"Shit!" Ryan said banging on the steering wheel.

"Please step out of the car," the cop said.

"I really do have my license I just can't find it," Ryan said as he was being shoved against his car and searched.

"You have the right to remain silent everything you say can and will be used against you," the officer said putting him in the back of the cruiser.

**At the jail**

"You may have your phone call," the security guard said.

Ryan called his mom and told her everything that happened. She agreed to bring his license and pick him up. She arrived with Sharpay who laughed at him. His mom hugged him while he was shaking in fear.

"I can't believe you got arrested," Sharpay said on the ride home.

"Shantel is going to be pissed," Ryan said.

"She called," Sharpay said.

"Really what did she say?" Ryan said.

"She said she hates you and never wants to talk to you again," Sharpay said.

"No she didn't," Ryan said laughing.

"Yeah she did," Sharpay said seriously.

"Put that on everything," Ryan said.

"I swear no crosses count no God forgive me," Sharpay said.

"What did I do to deserve this?" Ryan said.

"You were born," Sharpay said.

"Shut up," Ryan said hitting her in the arm.

"Mommy Ryan hit me!" Sharpay screamed.

"Ryan don't hit your sister and by the way you are grounded for speeding," his mother said.

"Oh come on," Ryan moaned as Sharpay laughed.

**Taylor's room**

"Sweetie Daddy and I are going to leave and go home with the kids," Pam said.

"Ok," Taylor said still upset from the other events.

"Are you going to be okay?" she asked.

"Yeah I'm fine mom just go home," Taylor said.

"Are you sure?" Pam asked.

"Yes mom," Taylor said sighing.

"Good night baby," she said leaving Taylor.

Taylor was happy that her parents were gone and she was left to think to herself. She also felt sad because of Chad. She hadn't really meant to break up with him but what she hated most was guys who think they control everything. She had countless emails from Chad but she didn't know what to say to him. There were many missed calls but she didn't have the courage to call him back. She finally drifted off to sleep.

Chad felt really bad about what had happened. He didn't mean it like it had sounded but he just wanted the best for Taylor. The last thing he wanted was for their relationship to be over so he snuck out in the middle of the night to make things right. He managed to get into the hospital and up to Taylor's room with no problem. Taylor was fast asleep when he got there though. It was 2:00 in the morning after all. He sat the flowers and card right next to her on her bed and then popped her with a rubber band as he stood out of her sight but where he could see her.

Taylor awakened by a sting in her arm. She looked up and saw nobody but when she squirmed around a bit she felt something solid next to her. She looked over and saw the beautiful bouquet of flowers. She smiled because they were her favorite. She took the card out that read:

_Dear Tay, _

_I am really sorry about what happened on the computer. I didn't mean it like I owned you. I just want you to be safe and healthy. I don't want anything to happen to you. It would break my heart in half if anything happened to you. I love you and care about you. I don't want this relationship to be over and I don't want to keep breaking up every time there is a rough patch. So I am asking that you please forgive me._

_Love, _

_Chad_

Chad was watching when she looked at the flowers. His heart warmed when she smiled and smelled them. His heart tensed up once he saw the tears rolling down her face as she read the letter. She sat everything on the floor and began to cry softly into her pillow. Chad walked in and hugged her.

"Please forgive me Tay," Chad said holding onto her.  
"I forgive you Chad," Taylor said.

"Good I love you," Chad said.

"I love you too," Taylor said.

Chad kissed her passionately for a couple of seconds before stopping and looking at her.

"What?" Taylor asked.

"Nothing it's just that you are so beautiful and I am so lucky to have a girl like you as my girlfriend," he said.

"Aww Chad you are so sweet," Taylor said.

"Did you hear about what happened with Gabriella and Troy today?"

"No I haven't talked to either of them," Taylor said with tears welling up in her eyes.

"Well Gabriella's mom caught them about to have sex in her room," Chad said not noticing Taylor was crying.

"Oh," Taylor said.

Chad felt a drop on his arm and looked up to see her crying. "Tay, Tay what's wrong?"

"Nothing," she said laying back down and turning away.

"Then why are you crying?" Chad said hovering over her.

"Chad I said I was okay!" Taylor said.

"Taylor please tell me what's wrong. You have some pretty major mood swings, one minute you're happy, then you're crying, then you're happy again, then you're crying again, and then you're mad."

"It's just that we keep on arguing," Taylor said.

"What do you mean?" Chad said.

"The make-up break-up thing," Taylor said.

"Oh yeah I wanted to talk to you about it but I was going to wait until you felt a little bit better," Chad said.

"Let's stop fighting," Taylor said.

"Okay I agree 100," Chad said.

"So that's it, we will tell each other everything and keep no secrets," Taylor said.

"Yup," Chad said.

"Good," Taylor said.

They sat there in silence for a minute while Chad looked out the window. He turned around once he heard Taylor lightly snoring. He kissed her once more and left her peacefully in her sleep.

_**A/N- Well the story is just about over. I'm going to try to have it done by the end of next month and hopefully have the first chapter of Spring Break Stalker up by the middle of June. To this chapter I tried to add a bit more of the other characters but still keep it Chaylor. Next chapter Sharpay is nice, Kelsi talks to Jason, Ryan and Shantel have a talk, and someone gets in trouble. So you know what to do. Review please. **_


	10. Chapter 10

Hey everyone this is Chaylor4lyfe a.k.a. Larissa Williams. I will be starting a new story about the High School Musical characters in college. It was be more like a TV show with different episodes and guest appearances by celebrities. I would not only like to use celebrities but I would like some guest appearances by some other normal people like you and me. My older sister put up a message on myspace and her best friend put one up on imdb. I am looking for people of all ages to appear in the story. Just give me your name and age and a link to a picture. You can PM me and give me the information. If you have a myspace I'll give it to my sister and she'll contact you about it. If I would like to use you I'll give you a description of your character and you decide whether you want to take the role or whatever. So if you don't want to be in it just don't reply. If you do just make sure you PM me and let me know. Or if you're not a member then post a review with a way I can contact you.

_**Thank you, **_

_**Larissa **_


	11. Chapter 11

_**A/N- It's the summertime now and I really want to get in a lot more updates. I thought this would be finished by now but I slacked up and it's not. So I will definitely be finishing it this summer next month. I have a lot of other things I want to get started and I'm in the works now. Anyway in this chapter Taylor's going to get into a bit of trouble with her parents. VERY IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE AT THE END OF THIS CHAPTER!!!!!! PLEASE READ**_

**Sharpay and Zeke**

Sharpay was standing in the front of Zeke's house ringing the doorbell like crazy. There was a dog down the street that was closing in on her. The dog had got about 4 feet away from her when she starting banging on the door. She was hitting it so fast that she hadn't even noticed that Zeke had opened the door and she was hitting him in the chest.

"Sharpay! Sharpay!" Zeke yelled.

"Zeke!" Sharpay said running inside the house and slamming the door.

"Zeke honey is everything okay?" Mrs. Baylor said.

"Yeah mom!" Zeke called, "Sharpay wasup why are you acting so funny?"

"That dog chased me up to your door!"

"That dog doesn't even bite. Why are here?"

"I want you to take me shopping."

Zeke took a sigh of relief and said, "That's all!"

"Yeah I want to spend more time with you and I wanted to do something nice and pick up a couple things I think Taylor would like."

"That's sweet Sharpay yeah I'll take you," Zeke said grabbing his coat and car keys.

"Thanks," Sharpay said giving him a peck on the cheek.

**At the mall**

"Let's go to Hollister first!" Sharpay said dragging Zeke along.

"I'm going to head over to the dudes section while you do your thing," Zeke said hurrying away.

Sharpay laughed and thought, "I guess I'll have to do this by myself."

She first picked herself up 5 tees and 3 tanks for herself. She copped Taylor a pink tank and Bermuda shorts, a green tunic and a pair of jeans, and a white tube and a pair of jeans. She ended up spending $530.50. After she paid she went and found Zeke who was sitting on a bench outside the store. Zeke had 16 tees and 2 hoodies in 5 bags.

"And you said I was a shopoholic," Sharpay laughed looking through the bags.

"What I only spend $100 because they were all on the clearance rack I'm not the one who spent over $500."

"Shut up," Sharpay said hitting him in the arm.

"Are you ready to go?" Zeke asked.

"No I still want to go to Hot Kiss and Macy's."

"What!"

"Yes I saw this cute green Lot29 outfit I wanted and I want to check out the bikinis from Hot Kiss plus I know Taylor likes Hot Kiss. She also likes Rocawear which they sell at Macy's," Sharpay huffed walking towards Hot Kiss.

"Oh God!" Zeke sighed sinking down in his seat.

3 hours later Sharpay was finally ready to go after had spending over $2000. She had two other guys carrying her bags for her. They had so many bags that they filled the trunk, backseat, and the floor of the front seats.

"I hope you're happy now Sharpay."

**Kelsi**

Kelsi was feeling pretty bad about what had happened the other day with Jason. She liked him a little bit she would admit but was far to shy to say anything about it. She decided she would go to his job and talk to him.

Kelsi drove down the mall where he worked at the food court (of course). She was on her way in when she saw Sharpay and Zeke on their way out with what looked like a thousand bags.

"Hey Kelsi," Sharpay said.

"Wasup Kels," Zeke said.

"Hey guys I see you've done a lot of shopping," Kelsi replied.

Zeke rolled his eyes. "I only got a few bags the rest are Sharpay's."

Sharpay hit him on the shoulder. "I wanted to do something nice for Taylor since she's in the hospital."

"That's very nice of you!" Kelsi exclaimed.

"I know well we'll see you around I'll call you tonight. Toodles," Sharpay said like the diva she was.

"Man that girl can shop," Kelsi thought to herself.

She had seen that Sharpay had a couple Hollister bags and decided to do a little shopping herself. She loved to try on all of the clothes so she spent almost an hour just seeing how she looked in different outfits.

She had finally figured out what she wanted and had paid for all of her stuff. She looked at her watch and realized that she lost track of time and that Jason was probably at home by now. She sighed and left the mall. She went out to her car and was fiddling with the keys when she heard someone call her name. She turned around and noticed it was Jason. She happily put the bags in her car and went over to Jason.

"What are you doing still here?" Kelsi asked.

"Well I was doing a little bit of shopping. My little sister's birthday is coming up and she loves clothes."

"That's sweet Jason. Not a lot of guys care for their sister's like you and Chad."

"Yeah so what were you doing out here?"

"I'm a girl and I love to shop of course. I also wanted to talk to you."

"Talk to me, about what?"

"Yesterday."

"Look Kelsi I already told you that I was sorry so if you want to yell at me you'll be just wasting your breath."

"Jason, I don't want to yell at you. I wanted to apologize for the way that I acted. I wasn't in such a good mood and my boss was really getting on my nerves. I never meant to be so mean and snap at you like that. I feel like a complete idiot now. Will you please forgive me?"

"Of course! I could never be mad at you. I just thought that it was something that I did. I thought you didn't like me anymore or something."

"Don't worry about that. I love you."

"You do?" Jason said shocked.

"Duh! You're like my older brother. Always there to protect me."

"Yeah older brother," Jason laughed knowing he wanted more.

"Well it's getting late so I'm going to head home now," Kelsi said, "You okay."

"Yeah I'm good I'm just going to stay out here for a while to think about things. It's kind of dark so I wouldn't want anything to happen to you."

"Bye," Kelsi gave him a hug.

"Bye and drive safe," Jason said sadly.

**Ryan (going on at the same time as Kelsi is shopping)**

Ryan was pacing around back and forth in his room not knowing what to do. He didn't know whether he should call Shantel or what. He knew he would feel stupid telling her the truth about what happened but he had no choice if he wanted to keep a girl like her. He called her up and invited her over.

"Hey Ryan," she said as he opened the door.

"Hey Shantel," he said as they sat on the couch.

"So what happened to you yesterday? I was waiting for you to come over. Do you not like me or something?"

"No! No I don't want you to think that. I do like you I like you a lot. I'm not used to dating girls like you. You know cheerleaders and stuff they usually laugh at me or ignore me."

"Well Ryan I really do like you a lot too but I want to know why you didn't show up yesterday. Is it something that I did? Are you about to break up with me?"

"I'm definitely not going to break up with you. No, you didn't do anything wrong. I was worried about being late for our date yesterday so I was trying to hurry up and get there. So on the way the police stopped me. I had forgot my license so they arrested me."

"Oh my god Ryan you got arrested! Are you okay! Did anyone hurt you?"

"No, my mom and Sharpay came and got me out. I just wanted to let you know that. I feel stupid saying that but it's the truth."

"There's nothing stupid about the truth. It's a bit crazy but I know you wouldn't lie to me."

"Did you tell Sharpay that you hated me?" Ryan asked.

"No, I haven't talked to Sharpay since Friday."

"She's going to hell," mumbled Ryan.

"What was that?" Shantel asked.

"Oh nothing I'll just have something for Sharpay when she gets home."

"So me and you are okay right?" Shantel asked.

"Yup," Ryan said leaning in for a kiss.

Shantel kissed back and said, "I have to get home before my dad freaks."

"Okay I'll see you tomorrow," Ryan said kissing her once more before she left out the door.

**At the hospital with Taylor**

Taylor was in her hospital room feeling all alone. She was bored and didn't have anyone to talk to. She tried all her friends and everyone was either busy or didn't answer her phone. The only person she hadn't tried was Chad because he was just there and was probably tired. She had caught up on all her homework and there was nothing good on TV to watch. She decided what the heck and called Chad. Not very surprisingly he didn't answer his phone. He was out having a life like everyone else while she was stuck in a hospital bed because of a stupid drunk driver.

She knew Chad would come if she asked her to but he would probably wait until the morning and she couldn't wait that long. She sent him a text message telling him to come quick to the hospital because there was an emergency.

Within 10 minutes she heard Chad running and panting down the hallway.

"Tay I got here as soon as I got the message you okay!" he panted feeling her head.

"Yeah I'm okay," Taylor said.

"What was the emergency?"

"There isn't one I was feeling lonely and I needed someone to be here with me."

Chad face went from concern to anger. "You mean I ran all the way from my house to this room because you felt lonely."

Taylor could tell he was mad and instantly knew she made a mistake, "I'm sorry I didn't think you would be mad. You don't understand what I'm going through. Everyone is having fun but me. It's not fair that I'm stuck in this hospital bed all alone. I'm attached to all these machines. I feel like I'm going crazy and no one cares."

Chad started to feel guilty for her pain again. That feeling that it was his fault came back. He walked out of the room and sat down.

Taylor was crying again because her attempt to feel better made her feel worse, she thought Chad was mad at her, and she was still alone because she thought that Chad had left.

A couple minutes later Chad walked back in her room with a failed attempt to hide the fact that he had been crying. Taylor noticed and wiped her tears away.

"Tay I'm sorry for leaving but I had to clear my head. Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine. Chad was you crying?"

Chad saw no reason to lie to her so he just said, "Yeah"

"Why?" she said.

"This whole thing has taken a big toll on our relationship and I'm trying to deal with it the best way I can. It feels like I'm going to break down in a minute," Chad said holding back tears.

"It's okay baby you can cry in here. I know exactly how you feel."

"Okay," Chad said not being able to hold it back anymore, "I love you so much."

"I love you too," Taylor said crying into his shoulder.

"Oh my gosh Tay we got here as soon as we could," Gabriella huffed and puffed.

"Gabi I think we're interrupting something," Troy said.

"What happened? Tay, are you okay? Why's everyone crying? Did something bad happen? Somebody tell me something," Gabriella rambled.

"Gabi calm down Chad what's going on. You text us saying there was an emergency."

Chad concealed himself, "Oh Taylor was just feeling a little lonely there was no emergency, everything is okay."

"Then why were yall crying?" Gabriella asked.

"I was just having a moment," Taylor spoke up.

"Oh," Gabriella said, "Well we're here now so no point in leaving."

"What can you do in a hospital?" Taylor proclaimed.

"Let's play truth or dare," suggested Troy.

"In a hospital," Taylor said.

"Come on Tay, you were lonely now you got your best friends so we might as well have some fun!" Chad said.

"Alright," Taylor agreed, "But nothing to crazy."

"Okay good I'll start. Chad truth or dare?" Gabriella pointed.

"Oh you know me dare of course."

"I dare you to use 6 corny pick-up lines on the next nurse you see in the hallway. So Taylor can see it you have to get her to come in the room."

Chad looked at Taylor and she laughed, "Go on I want to see this one."

"Ok here goes nothing." Chad walked outside "Nurse! Nurse! Nurse!"

The nurse looked at him and he motioned for her to come in the room. "Can I help you?"

"Yes you can," he eyed her seductively. "But first we have to get you out of those wet clothes!"

"What wet clothes?" she asked confused.

He licked his finger a wiped it on her shirt. "Those wet clothes."

"Excuse me!"

"You know baby we can make a bunk bed you can be on bottom and I'll be on top."

"Is that the mouth you use to talk to your mother?"

"I'm not a weather man but the forecast is calling for several inches tonight!"

The nurse started to walk out the room but Chad shut the door and stood in front of it. "Don't be afraid the only time I would kick you out of the bed would be to fuck you on the floor."

"Young man move out of the way of the door. I don't have time for your nonsense I have work to do."

"Oh my God!" Chad yelled.

"What happened?" the nurse said.

"I just shit my pants. Can I get into yours?" he smirked.

"Okay that's it! What is your name?" the nurse said frustrated.

"Oh I'm sorry the names Chad, Chad Danforth. You better remember it because you'll be screaming it later." He smirked.

"How old are you Chad?"

"Not quite 18 but I'm getting there baby."

"What is your hone phone number?"

Chad was really getting into it. He wasn't digging the nurse but he was putting on a show, "My number is 161-2762."

The nurse dialed the number while he smiled at his friends.

"Hello is this the mother of Chad Danforth?" Chad's smile dropped and the gang burst out laughing.

"Yes, Mrs. Danforth. I would like to let you know your son as been making rude suggestions. I am very tempted to call the police and charge him with sexual harassment but he told me he was under 18 so I thought it might be better to let his parents deal with it… Oh okay I'll surely give him the message. Okay have a nice day bye."

"Did you really call my mom?" Chad asked.

"Yes I did and she said that you will be sorry when you get home. That should teach you." She said walking out the door.

"I'm dead meat!" Chad sighed.

Everyone laughed again. "Shut up it's not funny!"

"Come on Chad how dumb can you get. It's one thing to say all those corny jokes, then you gave the lady your name and real number," Taylor laughed.

"Yeah dude you could have at least made up a number or gave her your cell or something," troy said.

"Whatever Gabriella it's your fault. You dared me to do it. Now I'm in trouble and I blame you. I'm not playing anymore!" Chad pouted like a baby.

"Hey sounds like we got a little party going on in here!" Sharpay exclaimed walking in with shopping bags.

"Hey Shar what are you doing here?" Taylor asked.

"Oh well I was out and about so I thought I would stop by," she smiled.

Zeke greeted the guys with their handshake, "What's up Taylor?"

"Hey Zeke."

"So I see you've been shopping," Troy teased Zeke.

"Yeah and I'm not in a good mood because of it so don't test me," he snapped.

"Ooh did the Ice Princess come out or something?" Chad teased.

Sharpay hit him in the head. "No the Ice Princess didn't come out. The Shopping Princess did!"

"I can see with all those bags!" Gabriella said.

Sharpay squealed, "Tay close you eyes I have a surprise for you!"

"Um… okay."

Sharpay pulled out all the clothes she bought and laid them across the bed. "Now open."

Taylor opened her eyes and squealed when she saw the clothes. "Oh Sharpay these are really cute! Thank you so much that was so thoughtful of you!"

"Anything for my friends," Sharpay said hugging her.

"Yeah I'll be borrowing all of that," said Gabriella. They laughed. "Yeah and I'll be taking this off," Chad said holding up a tiny tube and mini skirt.

Taylor hit Chad on the head.

"Oww you girls are stronger than you look!"

"Shut up," Taylor laughed.

"Are you having a good time."

"Yeah I'm having a great time," she smiled. He leaned in and gave her a soft kiss on the lips. She pulled him in for a more passionate kiss. They kissed for a while and then everything got silent. Before Chad and Taylor knew what was going on Chad felt him being pulled off of her.

"What the hell is going on in here?" Mr. McKessie yelled angrily.

"Daddy listen I can explain," Taylor started.

"No explaining! I told you the rules and you disobeyed me. Taylor what is happening to you!"

"Mr. McKessie don't be mad at Taylor," Chad said.

"Shut up boy! I don't want to here anything from you. Everyone I want you to get the hell out of this room and go home. Taylor is grounded and you shouldn't be here anyway this late!"

Everyone filed out of the room with 'Bye Tay' murmurs.

"I'm sorry daddy!" Taylor cried.

_**Authors note: Uh-oh somebody's in trouble! **_

_**Important Authors Note: Ok everyone just yo let you know I'm going on a vacation next Friday. I'm really excited and I can't wait to have some fun. I'm in a really great mood, which means I'll be updating! Here is the schedule basically:**_

_**Tuesday: Turning Point**_

_**Wednesday: Rooftop**_

_**Thursday: Bling**_

_**Friday: Hoopster**_

_**Saturday: Turning Point**_

_**Sunday: Rooftop**_

_**Monday: Bling**_

_**Tuesday: Hoopster**_

_**Wednesday: Mystery new story!**_

_**Thursday: Last chapter of Turning Point before I leave on Friday morning**_

_**Other Important Dates**_

_**Aug. 13- 1**__**st**__** chapter of Spring Break Stalker**_

_**Aug. 14- Rooftop update**_

_**Aug. 16- Bling update**_

_**Aug. 19- Hoopster update**_

_**Aug. 20- Mystery story update**_

_**Aug. 22- 2**__**nd**__** chapter of Spring Break Stalker**_

_**Aug. 23- Another story update (don't know yet)**_

_**Aug. 27- 2 days before school starts up again COLLEGE SERIES WILL FINALLY BE UP**_

_**So as you can see I have a lot of things going on so review and tell me what you thought about the chapter or something about the schedule questions or anything. Just let me know! **_

_**THANKS FOR READING! **_


	12. Chapter 12

_**A/N- So yeah I know half of you probably hate me right now but my cousin came and we did a bunch of stuff so I didn't have time to update so I'll have 2 updates today and 3 tomorrow so be looking out. Enjoy the chapter!**_

Taylor McKessie had finally been released from the hospital. She was in the car with her father on her way home. It was completely silent and every few seconds her father would look over and glare at her.

"Daddy how long is you going to ignore me?" Taylor asked finally breaking the silence.

He didn't anything. He hadn't even grounded her just the silent treatment and mean looks. She would have much rather had been grounded.

They finally arrived at home. She walked inside the house and didn't hear a peep. Her father spoke, "Go outside for a minute."

She obeyed him and walked outside. As soon as she stepped out the door "SURPRISE!" All of her friends and family were there.

"Were you surprised?" Chad asked Taylor as he noticed that she was shaking in fear.

"Yeah I didn't know what was going on. Really I thought this would be the last thing I got from how my dad is mad at me," Taylor admitted.

"I know I was surprised when he told me too I thought he wanted to kill me. Then your brother Travone has been on my case since we got here, but I don't want you to worry about anything just have fun and take it easy. I love you," Chad said.

"I love you too." Chad leaned in and kiss until Travone came over and pulled them apart. "Tay, don't you want to get into some party clothes?" Travone said, "It would be way more fun then passing spit with Chad."

"Ok yeah I'll be back tell everyone I'm getting dressed," Taylor said.

On the way to her room she grabbed Sharpay and Gabriella.

"Tay! I'm so happy you're finally out of the hospital!" Gabriella hugged her best friend.

"Yeah glad you're out Tay," Sharpay hugged her.

"What did you want us up here for?" Gabriella asked.

"I need you guys help on picking out some clothes," Taylor said, "I have no idea on what to wear." Taylor went to her closet and started throwing out everything she had. "I kind of want to look good for Chad."

"Oh okay I understand now just leave it to us we'll work it out for you," Sharpay said. "Get out!"

"I'm going, I'm going," Taylor moaned going outside her door.

A couple of minutes later the door opened and Sharpay pulled her in.

"After looking through all the cute clothes you have that you don't wear we've finally come up with something," Gabriella said happily.

"Thanks," Taylor said.

"You should really consider wearing some of these other clothes. They are really cute and would make Chad go crazy," Sharpay said.

"I'll think about it," she said pushing them out the door.

She put on a brown and white striped Hot Kiss flutter sleeve tank, denim Hot Kiss skinny capris, and white buckle sandals.

She finished getting dressed and opened the door to let them back in.

"Perfect!" Sharpay said cheerfully.

"Except tuck the shirt and put on that brown Hollister belt lying on the bed," Sharpay said.

Gabriella grabbed some Hollister Ryder perfume and sprayed it on her. "Guys love this," Gabriella said.

"Okay now you're all set go downstairs and party like a rock star!" Sharpay said pushing her out the door.

Taylor went downstairs and everyone was on her. She got asked all types of questions about what happened. She had told the story at least 7 times before Chad came and rescued her.

"Thanks," Taylor mumbled.

"You looked like you were about to die over there," Chad said.

"I was my grandmas, aunts, uncles, and cousins have been busy bugging me since I got here. The only people I have even talked to are you, Sharpay and Gabriella. I haven't had a chance to say anything to the rest of the gang."

"Jason and Kelsi haven't gotten here yet so you've only missed Troy and Zeke. More importantly damn you look good. I don't even see a scar on you."

Taylor laughed, "There's this thing called make-up and most of them are on my side anyway."

"Taylor! Where have you been it's time to cut the cake?" Her mother said pulling her away.

"This cake is beautiful!" Taylor exclaimed.

"Yup and Zeke baked it vanilla your favorite," Sharpay bragged.

"Thank you Zeke!" she said giving him a hug.

"Anything for a friend."

"Hi Tay," Troy said.

"Hey Troy I haven't seen you today!"

"There's so many it's been kind of hard to get to you."

"Yeah," Taylor said before being pulled away again by her little sister.

"Tay you need to see some of the presents you got!"

Taylor laughed, "Okay I'll open my presents everybody!"

Taylor opened up all her presents and thanked everyone. She had gotten some amazing presents but her favorites were the Babyphat stage model kit Gabriella had got and the tickets to the Usher concert she wanted Chad had gotten for her.

Taylor was outside in the front yard when she saw a red Dodge Durango. Out came Kelsi and Jason.

"Hey Taylor sorry we're late," Jason said giving her a hug.

"Yeah it was all Jason's fault," Kelsi said.

"It's okay as long as you made it."

"Hey can I borrow my girlfriend for a minute," Chad interrupted.

Taylor smiled, "Yeah what is it."

"I want to talk in private."

Chad dragged her all the way upstairs. They stopped in the hallway in front of her room.

"I'm really sorry that all this happened but I'm glad it has a happy ending. I don't think that I could live with myself if something bad had of happened to you."

"Chad I don't really want to talk about this. Look I'm okay I'm fine walking just some bruising and a little pain."

"I know but it's just that I love you so much and I will do anything to make sure you're happy."

"I'm very happy and I'm glad that you are my boyfriend. It makes me happy to know that despite everything that happened we are together going stronger than ever before."

"I know what you mean and I love you so much."

"I love you too Chad." Chad leaned in and gave her a passionate kiss on her lips. She pushed him up against the wall and he moved his hand down to a butt. He moved her lips from hers down to her neck.

Travone was coming out of the bathroom when he saw the last thing he wanted to. Chad Danforth was mauling his little sister like she was a piece of chicken. He was pissed so he charged full force at Chad knocking him into the wall. They started to wrestle each other and Travone had managed to pull a piece of Chad's hair.

Chad was pissed off even more so he started throwing punches that were landing straight into Travone's face. Travone escaped his aim with a black eye and ripped out one of Chad's earrings. Despite the pain Chad was in he wasn't going to give up so he continued to throw punches landing Travone a broken nose. Travone punches him back with more force considering he was stronger busting his lip with one punch.

Chad fights him off of him and pushes him into a wall knocking a picture on top of his head. Travone punches him in the chest almost knocking the wind out of him but Chad karate flips him onto his back. Travone gets up pushes him against the wall landing several blows to him in the stomach.

Chad had to stop the punches from coming before he could do anything so he kicked him where the sun don't shine making him fall to ground. It works for a second until Travone trips him making him fall on the ground beside him. Chad gets back up and before Travone can get up he starts kicking him as hard as he can.

Travone finally gets up after almost being crippled and pushes Chad up against the wall and pulls out a pocketknife. He puts it to his throat.

"Travone don't do that!" Taylor screams.

"Shut up Taylor this is what he deserves!" Travone yells back.

"No! I'm calling the police!" Taylor cries pulling out her cell.

"Put the phone down!"

"No!"

"If you don't then your boy here will die!" Travone yelled tightening his grip on Chad.

"Taylor just go before you get hurt I can handle it," Chad says.

"No Chad I'm leaving."

"Both of you shut up!"

"What the hell is going on?" Mr. McKessie yells once he gets up the stairs.

"Daddy stop Travone he's trying to kill Chad!"

"Son put the knife down!"

He listened to his father and let Chad go. "Now we are going to go downstairs and act like human beings! If you have a problem with someone you talk it out! You are people not wild animals! Travone if you ever pull anything like this again your ass is mine! You leave that young man alone! Do I make myself clear?" Mr. McKessie screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Yes sir and yes daddy," echoed the hallway.

"Travone get your ass to the bathroom and clean yourself up and Taylor take Chad to your bathroom and get him cleaned up."

Taylor's dad quietly exited the scene as if nothing had happened. Taylor dragged Chad to her room before anything else could go down. Taylor looked at the condition Chad was in. His clothes were ripped, his lip was busted and bloody, his ear was dripping blood all over the floor, and he had a look on his face that could kill. Taylor gave him some clothes of her dad's for him to put on. He took off his shirt revealing the bruises that Travone had just given him. Taylor flinched at the sight of the blood.

"I'll go get dressed in the bathroom."

When he came out Taylor was lying on the bed crying. Chad sat down beside her and put her on his lap. "Why you crying?"

"Because it was all my fault. Travone could have killed you and it would have been my fault."

"No, it's not your fault. It's nobody's fault Travone just has some kind of mental problem. He needs to be in some type of psychiatric hospital."

Taylor laughed at him. "What?" he said, "He is crazy."

"I know but you said psychiatric. I didn't even know you knew what it meant."

Chad pouted, "I'm not stupid just not a brainiac like you."

They kissed again until they heard a ring at the door. They both went downstairs so they could see who it was. Mrs. McKessie answered the door.

"May I help you?" she said.

"Yes, is this the home of Taylor McKessie?"

"Yes it is that's my daughter is there something she can help you with?"

"I just wanted to apologize for what happened. The man that was in the car who was also killed was my brother. I'm glad that she survived and something good came out of this. I can assure you that my brother wasn't driving that car though. Somebody set him up because the police took the prints on the steering wheel and they weren't his. I believe they were his best friends but he fled the scene and the police haven't found him yet. Anyway I baked a cake and I hope that she heals well."

"Thank you miss. I appreciate you coming over here. I'm sorry about your brother and I hope that the person who really did this is found and put in jail," Taylor said emerging from the crowd.

"What the heck is going on?" Travone said.

"You!" the lady said.

"What me?"

"You're Travone his best friend. You were the one driving the car I know you were! Somebody call the police he belongs in jail!" the lady screamed in hysterics.

"It all fits together and I think I can remember him from the scene," Chad thought. He got out of the crowd of people to somewhere in private and called the police.

Travone was about to run but Mr. McKessie grabbed him before he could go anywhere. "Young man you aren't going anywhere!"

"Travone is this true?" Mrs. McKessie asked in near tears.

"No mom dad I don't know what she's talking about she just wants to pen this on someone!"

"Then you wouldn't mind the police taking fingerprints," Chad spoke up.

"What police?"

"I called them," he said.

Sure enough the police arrived a few minutes later and cuffed Travone. They carried him off in the police car for questioning.

**Later that night**

Everyone had gone home and Taylor was resting in her bed. She had dozed off into sleep when she heard something on her balcony. She got up and opened it to reveal Chad standing there in nothing but a T-shirt and his basketball shorts.

"Can you come out so I can talk to you?" Chad asked.

"Yeah hold on," Taylor replied. She only had on a white tank top and her pajama bottoms so she grabbed her white and yellow Hollister hoodie.

She went out on the balcony with Chad to make sure her parents didn't hear her up.

"How are you holding up?" Chad asked wrapping his arms around her.

"Okay I guess it's just that I would have never thought my own brother was the person who almost killed me. I guess there were signs."

"Taylor he's a bad person. Just forget about him and what happened. How do you feel physically?"

"I'm a little sore and I have a headache but the doctor said because of the severity of the concussion I would probably have pretty bad headaches for a couple of months but they will eventually all go away."

"But other than that you're good right?"

"Yeah, what about you that was quite and fight with you and my brother. I saw those bruises. You should be at home resting instead of here. Chad I'm fine you don't have to check on me in the middle of the night."

"I know I'm sorry but I couldn't sleep because you were on my mind. I just needed to see you for myself to make sure you were okay. Don't trip off of me because I'm okay I've had way worse. I'm going home and I don't want you on the phone with Gabriella all night okay. Get some sleep."

"Chad."

"Alright I'm gone," he said climbing down.

"And you're going to get enough climbing up here because one day you and Troy are going to fall and busts your big lunkheads on the ground," Taylor laughed.

Chad laughed and blew her a kiss.

_**A/N- Well cute little Chaylor moment at the end, tell me what you think of the outcome of all this. I only have one more chapter to go on this story. Also be looking for a Rooftop update, which I'll have up a little later this evening. I know you want to yell at me about updating so go ahead I think I can take it. It would also be so cool if I could get up to 80 reviews for this story! **_


	13. Epilogue

_**A/N- Thanks for the reviews for the last chapter. I got a lot of reviews saying they didn't see it coming I guess I did a good job with the surprise for Travone. This is the last chapter the epilogue. I'll soon be starting Spring Break Stalker at the end of this month. It's not going to be the longest chapter because I wrote this at the shop while getting my hair done this is only kind of so you don't get left with a cliffhanger for what happens to Travone. I think you might like this chapter too!**_

**Taylor's POV**

I'm sitting here in the courtroom at my older brothers trial. This is the official worst day of my life.

"Travone McKessie we find you guilty of all counts! You are sentenced to life in prison," the judge says slamming his gavel down.

That's it my brother has been convicted with my attempted murder. I can't believe that my own flesh and blood tried to kill me and I don't even know why.

I look over to him before they take him of to jail and in his eyes there is nothing but pure hatred. I turn away quickly as tears flood my eyes careful not to let him see me cry.

"It's all over with Tay," Chad whispers in my ear wrapping his arms around me.

I couldn't help but to cry. Chad held me as I sobbed into his shoulders. My mother was crying and screaming not understanding why he would do such a thing.

"He's tearing our family apart!" I heard her scream as my father tried to comfort her.

Nobody understood why Travone would want to do something like this. Then better yet I'm thinking why me as a target. Trying to kill someone is bad but your own sister is just evil. I can't even begin to describe all the emotion that he has put me through. No one should have to endure the pain and heartbreak that I am dealing with. I continue to cry as Chad rubs my back telling me that everything is over.

My father comes over and tells us that it's time to go. Chad let's go of me but I grab his shirt and pull him back closer to me. I hold onto him as I walk out to the car. My family is waiting for me but I don't really care. What's more important now is my boyfriend.

"Dad can I have a quick minute with Chad?" I ask.

"Make it quick," he says sternly.

I walk with Chad to the side of the courthouse and sit him down on the benches before I speak.

"Thank you," I say.

"For what?" he looks at me with those beautiful brown eyes.

"Fire being there for me no matter what happened and putting up with Travone with you didn't have to. A lot of other guys would have just left me lying there in that coma and found some other girl… but you didn't. You were there for me even when I called you in the middle of the night. I've never had a guy other than my dad care for me like this before."

"It's no problem Tay. That's what I'm here for. I'm just trying to be the best boyfriend I can be."

"I just wanted to let you know that you're doing a good job."

He smiled at me lighting my whole heart up and says, "I'm glad you think so."

"I love you," I say.

"I love you more," he says back.

We sit there for a second staring at each other looking into each other's eyes. He takes my face into his hands and kissed me. Fireworks go off in my head as he gives me a mind-blowing kiss. I know that it is love. Nothing can stop Taylor McKessie and Chad Danforth now because we are the perfect couple and I know we'll be together forever.

We end up with our legs intertwined and Chad on top of me. We don't even notice my dad standing there watching us.

He clears his throat, "Taylor it's time to go. You've had plenty of time with Chad now and you know you'll be on the phone with him later."

I looked up embarrassed and follow my dad to the car mouthing 'Call me' to Chad as I leave. He says okay and walks to other way.

**Chad's POV**

I was so tired when I got home I went straight to my room and fell asleep. I'm a pretty heavy sleeper so I slept through my mom calling me for dinner which is highly unusual and also numerous phone calls from Taylor. Shit!

I hop out of the bed and I'm on my way downstairs when I notice it's 12:00 AM and I won't get past my mother in the family room watching General Hospital Nightshift. I turn around and sneak out my bedroom window climbing down the side of my house like Spiderman.

I run down the street and around the corner four houses down from Gabriella's house. I go to the back where her room is located. The light is on in her room meaning she's awake. I climb until I reach the door and gently knock. I hear some scrambling and then Taylor is in front of me.

"I'm sorry I didn't call you I fell asleep," I said looking at her tear stained cheeks and immediately feeling stupid.

She doesn't say anything so I take it that she is mad at me. I better make it better because she's going through enough.

"I didn't mean to make you cry. I had ever intention of calling you I swear."

"You didn't make me cry Chad."

I studied her for a second and then said, "Then tell me what is bother you. You know you can tell me anything."

"It's nothing serious it's just that I was in a lot of pain a little earlier that's why I was calling you."

That made me concerned that she was in that much pain. "You want to go to the hospital. If you were in enough pain to make you cry I know it's not good. If you feel you need to go to the emergency room just say something."

"It's not the pain that makes me cry it's the person who caused it," she said as the tears poured out of her eyes.

My heart dropped at the sight of her tears. I pulled her into a hug.

"Chad how could someone who you think loves you do something to hurt you so much?"

"Tay I don't know but stop thinking about that sicko."

My blood boiled because I know that if I could kill the guy I wouldn't hesitate to do so.

"Chad can you promise me something?"

"What baby?"

"Promise me that you will never hurt me on purpose."

"Taylor I promise I will never do anything to hurt you because I don't ever want to see you hurt like this again."

"Thank you," she said pulling me into a hug.

"Like I said earlier I'm just trying to be a good boyfriend."

"Like I said earlier you're doing a good job."

I kissed her on her forehead and noticed I had been there for an hour and my mom would probably be getting ready to go to bed. She would notice I wasn't in my room.

Taylor saw me looking concerned, "What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry but I really need to get home before my mom gets done watching TV and notices I'm not there."

She laughed, "Be careful and get home before you're grounded and we not be able to see much of each other. I want you to visit me after school while I'm recovering."

"No problem babe I'll be here everyday," I say giving her one last kiss.

She waves goodbye and scramble down her balcony as fast as I can losing my balance and falling straight onto my face in the grass.

"I'm okay!" I yell.

I hear her laugh, "I told you that one day you were going to fall on that big lunkhead and that's what you did!"

I laugh at her and run as fast as I can home.

_**A/N- Well this was the last chapter and the stories over with. I really had a lot of fun getting reviews from everyone. I want to thank all the reviewers but especially Xluv4lukeX and PrincessChaylor10 who were my faithful readers. Also to chaylorfan, CorbinBleuFantatic1, and Chaylor2gether4ever. If I didn't mention your name I still love you and don't be mad at me. Also the whole mystery story thing I decided I wasn't quite ready so instead of the update the story will just be starting! **_


End file.
